Prosperity of Life
by CaseyMarieCarter
Summary: Sequel to Prosperity of Success. Annabeth and Percy's relationship is growing stronger, as much as Annabeth's career. But new obstacles are thrown at them, can they work through it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with a new sequel! I know the title sucks. Prosperity of Life. I'll work on that. This chappie might not be very good, but I hope you enjoy it! Plus, I'm loving Australia! I love the pie here, and the candy and pizzas, just everything!**

* * *

"Percy! Help me with the couch!" Annabeth shouted, frustrated with Percy's laziness. She grunted as she tried to lunge the couch forward onto the steps of their apartment. The orange colored couch slid a step, causing Annabeth to push in agitation.

The sound of thumping footsteps interrupted her wrestling session with the couch. Percy smirked amusedly as he sat at the foot of the couch. He smiled goofily as Annabeth gave him a pointed look.

"What were you doing up there?" She huffed. Annabeth pushed a stray strand of hair off her face. Percy shrugged.

"Nothing. Just stuff."

Annabeth nodded as she gestured towards the sofa. Percy nodded and smiled as he stood up to heave the couch up. Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully.

He re-positioned himself as he stuffed his hands under the plush sofa.

He pushed it up as Annabeth helped on the other side. They heaved their couch up the stairs and pushed it into the elevator, carefully not hitting anyone.

* * *

"Careful not to scratch the floorboards, Percy!" Annabeth reminded as he slid the sofa onto the boarded floor.

He set it down gently and plopped tiredly onto it, giving Annabeth a goofy smile as he gestured for her to join him.

Annabeth kicked up an eyebrow as her eyes sparked amusement.

She dropped onto the soft seat and leaned back, content with Percy's warmth around her.

"I'm glad we finally finished moving! Now we can do something else." Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Annabeth laughed as she whacked him lightly on the chest.

"Well, rather than doing what you want, we have to buy some curtains and get the rest of the stuff in first." Annabeth suggested as she stood up, stretching her hands out to pull her boyfriend up.

Percy pouted before stretching out his hands and linking it with hers. He pulled her in for a quick kiss as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She pulled away. (Much to Percy's dismay.) "Come on, the faster we finish this, the easier."

Percy sighed reluctantly. "Fine, but we get to do what I want later."

Annabeth pondered for a moment before agreeing. It wouldn't hurt, she thought.

"Fine. Now come on." She smiled as she pulled her boyfriend out of the door.

* * *

"Can I have two cokes with two cheeseburgers?" Percy ordered. The pair had decided to grab a bite before heading to buy some bed spreads and curtains. "Oh, and no pickles?"

Annabeth smiled as Percy remembered that she didn't like pickles with her burger.

"Sure, anything else?" The waiter asked, tapping in the prices and orders. Percy shook his head as he pulled out his wallet.

"Ok, that'll be 15." Percy took out a 20 and waited for his change. The waiter typed in everything quickly, getting the change and getting the ordered food.

"Thanks." Percy murmured. The waiter smiled as he attended to the next customer.

Percy dragged the tray off the counter before walking with Annabeth to find a table.

"How did you know I don't like pickles on my burger?"

Percy smiled, wondering when was his girlfriend going to ask.

"I noticed when we were on our second date, when you told the guy you didn't want pickles."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow amusedly. "You remembered the little details of me?"

Percy nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, why?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that you're a sap, Seaweed Brain."

Percy pouted and Annabeth laughed. "Come on, over here." Annabeth tugged lightly on Percy's arm, pointing a finger towards the cleaned booth.

They both made their way towards the booth and slid in quietly next to each other.

They unwrapped the burger and began digging in, Percy ended up with mustard on his nose. Annabeth laughed as Percy looked weirdly at her.

Annabeth grabbed a napkin off the side. "Mustard on your nose." She wiped the sauce off his pointed nose as he smiled at the beauty before him. He wondered how'd he got her, without any boundaries or problems.

_Well…. Maybe a few problems._

"I love you, you know that?" Percy asked coolly. Inside, he exploded. What was I thinking? He wondered.

Annabeth's eyes widened as big as saucers. "It's fine if you don't feel the same way. I mean we started dating, like what? Six months ago? Five months? It's too early for you to decide, If you don't love me, I understand. I mean i-" He rambled. "Percy!" Annabeth interrupted. He still wasn't listening, instead he rambled on.

Annabeth shook her head as she pulled him in for a kiss. They pulled apart minutes later.

"Good, now I have your attention!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy nodded as he grabbed a fry off the wrapper.

"I'm happy that you love me, but I'm sorry that I can't return the feelings yet. I still think it's too early, but I hope that you're willing to wait for me to love you back." Percy smiled, a tinge of sadness overtaking him.

"I understand if you don't feel anything now. It's too early. We've only been dating for five months." Percy smiled reassuringly.

Annabeth let out a breath of relief. "Good, cause now, we have to get some bed spreads."

Percy smiled and nodded, but felt slightly agitated with his stupid decision to blurt it out.

_Why do we always have awkward situations?_

* * *

**A/N: OK! I hope you liked it! I know this is kind of flillerish. (Is that a word?) But this chappie shows a little of their relationship, this sequel will be based a little on their relationship, but there is more storyline plot. Hoped you liked it.**

**Until the next chapter,**

_Casey Marie Carter_


	2. Awkwardness, Gone

**Hey, new chapter. Thanks again to those who reviewed! P.S I know the chapter was short, today's one is short too, but the next chapter is longer! Anyway, without further ado, chapter two! (Hey that rhymed!)**

* * *

Annabeth sighed loudly as she rested her hand on her chin. She had spent three hours trying to complete a chapter, she was becoming more and more agitated with this. Before she reverted her eyes to her laptop screen again, a loud beeping sound incited from her phone, stopped her.

Hi, Annabeth. Need you to write five more chapters for the book. By next week, Kay? :)

Annabeth groaned tiredly, tossing her phone on the nearby chair. _Really, Alethia? Write five chapters of Romance? _Annabeth thought. _And with a damn smiley face? Hell._

She was complied to slam her head on the keyboard repeatedly, but knew better against it. She would just end up with a sore head and a broken keyboard.

"Hey, I'm back." Percy slammed the door lightly and kissed Annabeth lightly on the cheek. She was glad that it wasn't awkward as she thought it would be. In fact, he let it go easily, making easier for the both of them. Or her, she wasn't sure about Percy.

_But might as well enjoy the non-awkwardness._ She thought.

"Hey." Annabeth whispered, a migraine forming in her head. Percy's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he made his way over to her.

"What's wrong? If anyone pissed you off, I'll kick their ass." He suggested with a tinge of humor in his tone, trying to lighten Annabeth's tired mood.

Annabeth laughed half-heartedly at Percy's bad joke.

Percy smiled and pulled Annabeth's hand. She quirked an eyebrow, interested about what her boyfriend is thinking.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked. Percy smirked and got their jackets off the rack.

"You'll see, you need to relax."

Annabeth groaned and rolled her eyes. "I need to finish my novel, I have the last five chapters. Let me finish first." Annabeth whined, making Percy roll his eyes at his girlfriend's stubbornness with her book.

"Nuh uh. I care about you, you need some fun. And I know the perfect place to go." He smiled and dragged them out into the spring air.

* * *

"Seriously? Seriously, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth teased. Percy stuck his tongue out in defense. He took them to a carnival. Complete with a water slide and roller coasters, perfect for Percy's liking, especially the water slide.

Annabeth laughed at her boyfriend's childish, fun manner.

"What? It's cool to come to a carnival, it's fun. You need it. You've become more and more stressed, I know you wanted it to finish back home in Tennessee, but…" He spoke in a soft manner. It made Annabeth smile at his attempt to relieve some of her stress about that book.

"It's nice of you, but I really need to finish this book." Percy rolled and pulled Annabeth in.

"Is it two people?" The attendant asked in bored manner. Annabeth and Percy rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Yes." They answered in mock politeness. He nodded and they both sat in the front booth.

They pushed the bar in, protecting them from falling off the roller coaster.

"Alright, everyone hands in. We are not responsible for any missing items or vomiting. Enjoy your ride." The attendant recited in the same tone he gave to the couple previously.

"You scared?" Percy asked. Annabeth smirked. "Are you serious? I've seen things more scarier than this."

Percy smiled and nodded as he slid his hand through hers. The ride started moving and a girl started screaming loudly.

* * *

"That was great! We should go again." Annabeth smiled and Percy grinned.

"Ok, but I was thinking we could go play some games." He recommended. Annabeth nodded in agreement and walked towards the nearest stall. The stall had a bow and shooting at the target in a perfect shot.

"How 'bout this? We can challenge each other." She alluded. Percy shook his head, signaling a no.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why? Afraid to lose to me?" She teased.

Again, Percy shook his head. "No, it's just no one wins that. It would have been a waste of time and money."

Annabeth scoffed. "Yeah right, are you chicken?" She said teasingly.

"No."

"Alright then, let's play."

"Fine."  
"Good."

Percy dragged her to the stall and paid to the guy who seemed to be ogling at Annabeth. Percy glared at the guy as he got the bow and waited for Annabeth to get hers.

They both shot at the same time, Annabeth hit the middle of the target well. But Percy shot to the side, hitting the guy on the head.

The guy stood up and glared at Percy while Annabeth stifled a laugh.

"Whoa, sorry 'bout that." He apologized.

"Whatever, Here's your stupid prize." He tossed Annabeth a stuffed dog and pulled the cover over the stall, shouting "It's closed!"

Annabeth and Percy broke out in a fit of laughter.

"That… was... terrible."

"Yeah… I know!"

"Good, cause that was the worse targeting I have ever seen."

Percy pouted. "Well….." He trailed off, unable to think of a smart comment to say back.

Annabeth laughed softly. "Well…. Thanks. I had fun, relieved my stress. You're the best boyfriend ever."

Percy smiled. He looked so handsome, she was lucky to have him. And at that moment, she realized that she loved him.

**

* * *

I know this is very,very, very short. I'm sorry, I'll make the next one longer, I had no time to write too much today. I tried to write longer but couldn't think anymore. I hope you like this chapter, if it's too rushed, sorry about that. *Sheepish smile* If you guys want it more awkward, then… I'll think of something. Let me know what you think.**

**Casey Marie Carter**


	3. You got a Porsche?

**Thanks for those who reviewed! My cousin helped with this chapter, so half the credit goes to her. We enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you guys love reading it! This chapter has a lot of action. **

* * *

Annabeth sighed contently as she turned, her back facing the other side of the bed. She brought her head up, seeing that she wasn't in her study anymore, instead in her bedroom.

Annabeth threw the covers over and tumbled down the stairs, passing by a mirror and seeing her messy bed hair. She couldn't care less, but shrugged and continued walking to the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes made her stomach grumble in hunger. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, seeing a shirtless Percy in boxers. She blushed, not used to seeing him half-naked.

"You're up early. Pancakes or bacon?" He asked, turning his head to talk to Annabeth. He smiled when he saw her bed hair.

"Pancakes, please." She yawned, stretching her arms in the air. He smiled and nodded, flipping the pancakes over.

Annabeth walked towards their pantry, getting a plate, fork and knife out for the both of them. Setting it in place, she sat down and waited.

"Did you carry me up to my room?" She asked softly.

"Yup."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He switched off the stove and piled the pancakes onto their plates.

"You're welcome, Wise Girl." He kissed her cheek softly and sat at the chair opposite her.

They both ate quickly, due to the fact of the hunger. After they were done, Annabeth took their plates and set it in the sink.

Percy sauntered over, wanting to kiss her lightly on the lips. Annabeth held her hand up, indicating him to stop. His face expressed slight hurt, and leaned back.

"Put on a shirt first please." Percy smirked. "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable seeing me shirtless?"

Annabeth blushed. "No. Just put on a shirt please."

Percy rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. He headed up the stairs and grabbed a navy blue v-neck off his dresser and grabbed his jeans, sliding them on.

He slipped his shirt on as he made his way down stairs, seeing that Annabeth had changed during that time being. She was wearing a grey T-shirt with grey skinny jeans, her hair was up in a high ponytail.

He wrapped his arms around her, earning a small gasp from Annabeth. He chuckled and kissed her neck. Annabeth bit back a moan and turned, her face inches apart from his.

Before they both leaned in to share a kiss, the doorbell went off. Percy groaned silently, hating the doorbell for interrupting.

"Coming!" Annabeth shouted as she walked towards the Mahogany door. As she opened the door, a man barged in, wearing a black suit with dark Ray Bans.

"Uh…Hi?Who are you! You can't just barge into people's apartment!" Annabeth shouted, shock evident in her voice. The man nodded briefly. "Sincere apologies for the rude barging, but I need you to come with me."

Percy narrowed his turquoise eyes towards the man. "And who are you? What exactly do you need me for?"

The tanned man removed his black shades, revealing very attractive hazel green eyes.

"Percy, your dad is dead."

* * *

"What do you mean my dad is dead?" Percy asked in disbelief. He paced back and forth around their modern, neatly kept living room.

The man nodded sadly. "Yes, unfortunately Poseidon was shot."

Annabeth's eyes widened while Percy's eyes had a tinge of sadness forming.

"Poseidon? You mean the owner of Poseidon's Seas? The biggest company for cleaning and keeping the oceans clean?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, my dad's the founder and owner of the company."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Percy faced her. "Because I was afraid that you would date me for my dad's money, just like all the others girls did to me." He mumbled the last part.

Annabeth smiled reassuringly. "I wouldn't do that Percy, I like you _because_ of you."

Percy smiled weakly and sat next to his girlfriend, putting his hand onto her knee. "You're the best, you know that?"

Annabeth smiled softly. "Ah hum." The man coughed.

The couple blushed, embarrassed. "Right, sorry. What exactly happened?" Percy's expression was replaced with sadness.

"Yes. Well, while he was working in the office, a competitor ran into the office with a gun. Your dad tried to stop him and calm him down, but he shot your father straight into the chest. We captured the man, but…."  
Percy looked at him. "But what?"

The man gulped. "He escaped. The police are on his tail, but we're guessing he wants you dead. He is a very dangerous convict. He killed four men without getting caught. Here's his mug shot, sir." The hazel eyed man handed a photo of man with dark brown hair and very black eyes. He was glaring at the camera.

Annabeth eyebrows crinkled in concern. "I'm sure he isn't after me. Uh…" Percy gestured, indicating he didn't know his name.

"John, sir."

"Right, I'm sure about that." John nodded, putting his cup of coffee on the glass table.

"Sir, he wants the people related to Poseidon to die."

Percy sighed in frustration, along with Annabeth's bewilderment. "So… I'm guessing you want me to lay low, right?"

John shook his head. "Actually along with your girlfriend." He used his hands to gesture towards Annabeth.

Annabeth was taken aback by that. "It was announced in a few magazines that you were dating her, she's not safe."

Percy clenched his fists in clear hindrance. "He wants to kill my girlfriend. I'll kill him." His protectiveness against Annabeth were kicking in.

Annabeth rubbed his back soothingly. "Percy, I'll be fine. We'll be fine, I'm sure nothing will happen to us."

John shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you two need to lay low. Please sir."

Percy hesitantly agreed. "Ok, we'll lay low."

John let out a breath of relief. "Good. If he comes, run."

Annabeth gave Percy a look. "Uh.. Ok."

The man nodded, getting up. "Great sir. If you need anything, call me. I'm in your dad's office, gathering evidence."

Percy and Annabeth nodded, standing up as well. "Alright, let me see you out."  
"Ok. Take care sir."

Percy smiled and nodded weakly, closing the door quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were my boyfriend.. we're supposed to tell each other everything."

Percy sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, Wise Girl. I care for you a lot, I didn't want you to like or love me for my money."

Annabeth punched Percy's arm. "Ow! Why did you do that for?"

"For being a Seaweed Brain for thinking that."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Annabeth smiled, wrapping her hands around Percy's waist. "Percy… I l-"

She was cut off by the door breaking. A man barged in, holding a gun. He walked towards the couple, trying to finding them.

"Annabeth! Here!" Percy whispered and pulled her towards the front door as the man searched the bedroom.

They both ran to their car, Percy's new Porsche. It was bright red, with leather seats.

"Where did you get a Porsche?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

"I got it long ago, didn't you know?"

"Haha, very funny." She answered sarcastically. They both got into the car and Percy turned the key into the ignition.

They sped off, the crazed man ran out and shot at them, smashing the back window. The glass shattered onto the back seat.

Annabeth turned back, seeing the dark figure disappearing. She let out a breath of relief, turning back again.

"That was close." She inhaled deeply, about to add something else. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sleek black Ferrari skidded into their path. The tires were white, creating a horrible screeching sound, similar to nails scratching on a black board.

Percy gasped and Annabeth shouted. "Where did he come from?"

Percy replied. "I have absolutely no idea, but what I do know is that we have to get out of here ASAP!"

Annabeth nodded in silent agreement. Percy revved up the engine and pressed his foot hard onto the accelerator.

The Porsche roared loudly and it disappeared around the corner.

Annabeth glanced back and said nervously. "He's still chasing us. Speed up!"

Percy did as she said, stepping onto the gear harder.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang, followed by a cracking noise.

"W-what was that?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Obviously it was a gunshot, duh!"

He gave her a look. "You think I didn't know that? I was asking where did that come from."

"It came from the car, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy was speechless. Just then, the Ferrari roared into view, making them spin out of control. They crashed into a wedding parlor.

Annabeth accidently kicked Percy's head as she tried to get out of the crashed Porsche. "Ow!" He complained.

"Oh, don't be a baby."

Percy said. "Come on, he's coming!"

Their pursuer crashed through the window, leaving the couple very annoyed.

Annabeth grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the back door. (Or they thought it was a back door.)

It turned out to be a closet. "Who puts a closet in a wedding parlor?" Annabeth whined. Their pursuer barged in, but luckily he tripped own feet, falling into a dirty puddle of water.

They ran out as fast they could, sighing in relief. They pulled open the Ferrari, finding the man's gun.

Percy stuffed the gun under the seat, exclaiming. "How stupid was he to leave his gun back here?"

"I don't care! Let's just get out of here!"

They both slid in as Percy revved up the engine. He backed the car out quickly, not caring if he drove over the wedding cake or the food table.

They drove out quickly, going over the speed limit. They sat in silence as the Ferrari sped on the paved road.

"Is he gone?" Annabeth asked, glancing back.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Annabeth sighed and nodded. "Alright, we should find an area to rest for the night. After that we should call John and tell him what happened."

"Why can't we just call him now?"

"We left our phones in the apartment." She reasoned.

Percy groaned in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. "OK. We'll just find a hotel for the night and call John the next morning."

Annabeth nodded silently and lied down, closing her eyes as deep sleep overtook her.

The green-eyed man knew that she was tired and worried. He was too. But he loved her too much to let anything happen to her, he would rather die for her than he living without her.

**

* * *

Ok! This chapter took me about two hours to write! Review peeps! **

**Until the next chapter,**

**Casey Marie Carter**


	4. Trust, It's hard to come by

**Ok, today's chapter is a little slow, not much action. But I can assure you that the next one has much action. Thanks to my cousin's dramatic character. Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

* * *

As night time neared, Percy was becoming more agitated, tired and impatient. His eyes slowly closed, making the car turn into the opposite direction. A few cars avoided them, but a truck couldn't. As the truck driver beeped his horn, Annabeth and Percy jolted awake. He turned the Ferrari, making it drift slightly.

"Let's stop here!" Annabeth suggested quickly.

Percy nodded in agreement, following her instructions. He made a quick left and the car neared to a stop. The couple climbed out the Ferrari, wearing tired expressions. Annabeth looked up, seeing a sign writing "Nevada Green Hotel."

The place was clean enough, not very clean but clean. The building had white washed walls and a small swimming pool on the left.

Percy slammed the car door lightly and grabbed the keys off the ignition. As they walked into the building, they had gotten a few stares from the tenants there. The main reason was because they were caked in icing from the wedding parlor.

The pair tried to ignore the stares and whispers as they made their way towards the reception. The woman smiled brightly at the exhausted couple, pretending not to notice that they were covered in cake.

"Hi! How can I help you?"

"By getting us a room?" Percy retorted. Annabeth secretly smacked Percy in the back, scolding him for his manners.

The receptionist's perky attitude was replaced by an annoyed one. So Annabeth plastered on a fake smile.

"I apologize for my boyfriend's sour attitude, he's very exhausted." Annabeth explained as the lady eyed her suspiciously.

"But could we just have a room for the night? Mostly one that's on the first floor?"

The woman rolled her eyes, scoffed and placed a fake smile on her face. "Of course. Here."

She gruffly tossed the card at them. "That'll be 40$ for the room."

Percy grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and slammed two twenties onto the counter and smiled a fake smile.

Annabeth laughed sheepishly. "Thanks." She pushed Percy towards the stairs. The receptionist rolled her eyes in return, retorting to herself "What a couple."

They made their way up the stairs; the sounds of shuffling feet filled the silence.

Percy slipped the card in, earning a beeping sound. As they shuffled their way in, Annabeth glared at him.

"What was that?" She asked questioningly. Percy's hardened expression softened. "I'm sorry, I know I was being an ass back there. I'm really upset by my dad's death, even though I wasn't close to him… I still love him."

She dropped her stern look and smiled reassuringly. "Even though he was a terrible dad." Percy added and Annabeth chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." She announced, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

He smiled from across the bed. "Ok, I'm going to order room service."

"Fine!" She shouted from the bathroom. Percy flicked on the TV as he dialed the number.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The voice asked over the receiver.

"Yeah, I would like two cheeseburgers please, no pickles."

There was moment of silence before the voice answered. "Alright, anything else?"

"No thanks. That's all, Room 124."

"Ok. Your orders should be there in 20 minutes."

He placed the receiver back into its holder.

He picked it up again, calling John.

"Ello?"

"John?"

"Yes, this is me."

"It's Percy Jackson, you were right. Right after you left, the killer broke in and tried to kill us. Thankfully we escaped." He explained.

"What? Where are you now?"

Percy checked the time. "We're at Nevada Green Hotel."

* * *

Morning soon came and the pair woke up, changed and showered.

They had decided to grab some breakfast. They made sure they locked the door securely.

But unfortunately, there was a lingering figure watching their every move, waiting for the right moment to break into their room and steal the most essential object from them- their car keys.

At that exact moment Annabeth asked Percy. "Did you take the car keys?"

He nodded slowly, checking his pockets to see if he had taken them. He eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.

"Well, go get it!" Annabeth suggested. Percy did as she asked and ran into their room, grabbing at an empty table where the cars keys were.

Percy had an expression of surprise and panic spread across his face. He searched the room as quickly as he could, but found nothing at all.

Great, not only that my dad died, but I lost the car keys too. He thought bitterly.

He sauntered back to the place where Annabeth was waiting. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Did you get it?" She asked impatiently. Percy shook his head nervously. "It's not there."

"What do you mean it's not there?" Annabeth asked incredulously. Percy scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's not there! I tried to find it, I really did, but it was not there." Percy shouted agitatedly. Annabeth's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Percy asked curiously. Annabeth shook her head unbelievingly. "I can't believe that I was so stupid not to notice! I saw a Ferrari just like ours drive off but I shrugged it off, thinking it was another car with the same color!" She said furiously. She whacked her head in frustration.

Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her in close, their faces barely touching. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I was careless enough to leave in it the room."

Annabeth shook her head in disagreement. "It was _my_ fault, I wasn't attentive enough. If I was, we would still have a car."

Percy shook his head, making his hair fall in front of his face. "It was really _my _fault."

Annabeth snorted. "No, it's my fault."

"It was my fault." Percy retorted.

Annabeth's eyes sparked amusement. "Why are we even fighting about this Seaweed Brain?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, amused with their small banter with each other. "I'm not sure Wise Girl."

"Ok! Could we concentrate at the problem at hand?" Annabeth laughed.

"Fine, Fine. What are we going to do about transportation?"

Annabeth's eyebrows crinkled in thought as she snapped her fingers. "I have a friend who can help us with that."

* * *

"This is your friend who can help?" Percy whispered, Annabeth elbowed him in the arm. Percy rolled his eyes and grumbled. "I'm not invincible all the time." Annabeth pretended not to hear his retort.

"Jake!" Annabeth stretched out her hands. Jake happily hugged back.

"It's so good to see you!" He smiled, he had a british accent. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was quite good looking.

"Same here!" Annabeth laughed. She turned back and realized she didn't introduce Percy yet.

"This is Percy, my boyfriend. Percy this is Jake, my friend from college."

"Hey." Jake extended his hand and Percy shook it.

"What's up man?" Percy asked. "Nothing much, same routine. Race, advertise and sell car products. Free test drives for new car models."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Uh.. Yeah."

Jake grinned, showing of his white teeth. "What do you do for a living?"

"Uh.. I used to work for her dad. Now I'm on vacation."

"Oh." Jake answered knowingly.

"Yeah."

Annabeth smiled at the two boys awkwardly. "Alright, thanks for coming quickly Jake." She intertwined her hands with Percy's.

Jake seemed like glaring at Percy before answering. "It's fine, Annie. You needed a car right? Good thing I was near the neighborhood. "Jake laughed.

Annabeth visibly winced when he called her Annie. "Yeah, it was. I'm sorry we can't stay and chat, we're late for something . And we really need to go."

Jake's smiled faltered a little and Percy smirked inwardly. "Yeah, Yeah. Ok. Here's the car keys."

"Thanks! I'll return it to you soon!" Annabeth called over the sound of the roaring engine of the Cadillac.

"Yeah, No problem!" Jake shouted.

Annabeth smiled and shut the door. They both drove silently and the melody of the song The Only Exception by Paramore filled it.

Just then, Annabeth spoke up. "I don't trust John, Percy."

Percy looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean?"

Annabeth gave him a knowing look. "It's just that, after you called him and told him where we were. Someone just stole our car keys."

He stared at the road, trying to avoid morning traffic. "I don't think so. I trust John, Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed and put her hand under her chin. "Percy. Think about it, why would someone randomly choose our room and _steal _our car keys when they didn't know that our car was a Ferrari?"

Percy was speechless, he could not think of an excuse to make up. So, he gave in. "Ok, you're right. If you don't trust him, I won't."  
Annabeth smiled and placed her hand over his.

"Good." She spoke in a soft manner. Percy smiled, but it faded away as quickly as it came.

_Trust, it's hard to come by._

**_

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Review people! :)_**

**_Until the next chapter!_**

**_Casey Marie Carter_**


	5. Get used to my teasing,Seaweed Brain

**Hey! New chapter! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Especially Annabella, thanks for your uber long review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians like I own the moon and the stars.**

* * *

"Where are we going next?" Annabeth asked. They had been driving for over two hours.

"To a friend's house. He's an FBI agent that could help me in my dad's investigation of his death."Percy replied, re-adjusting the rearview mirror.

Annabeth merely raised an eyebrow. "Where's his house?" She asked, taking out the map that was at the side of the passenger door.

"Connecticut, he lives there with his girlfriend."

Annabeth nodded. "Ok, that should take about four hours to get there."

"I could get there faster." He suggested cheekily.

A curious look started forming across her features. "How?" She asked curiously.

Percy grinned to himself and stepped onto the accelerator pedal, making the car speed up and cut through the traffic.

"Whoa!" Annabeth let out a small gasp due to the impact of the force.

* * *

"Wow! This house is beautiful!" Annabeth exclaimed, using her hands as gestures. Percy smiled, biting his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Come on." Percy gestured as they both slammed the door shut simultaneously. He raised up his fist to knock against the wooden door.

"Coming!" a voice shouted quickly, the pair could hear shuffling feet making it's way to the door.

The door opened a revealed a man in his late twenties, he had curly brown hair, a goatee and his height was about 5'8.

His eyes widened in shock. "Percy?" He asked, almost unbelieving. Percy smiled gently, and bumped his fist with his.

"Hey G-man."

The man eyed Annabeth curiously before inviting the couple in. "Who's this Perce?" He asked, gesturing to the blonde.

Before Percy could answer, Annabeth cut in. "I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend."

Percy seemed to be at a loss of words. "Uh… Yeah."

The man smiled warmly and gave her a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you Annabeth, I'm Grover. Percy's best friend from High School."  
"Grover! Who was at the door?" A voice called out from the kitchen.

"Just an old friend! Come out and see!" Grover suggested firmly.

There was a slight clang coming from the kitchen before someone stumbled out. She was pretty, her hair was a slight Amber color and she had green eyes as well.

"Percy?"

Percy smiled warmly and hugged her quickly. "Juniper! How are you, Kiddo?"

Juniper rolled her eyes and smacked Percy lightly on his forearm. "Fine, Perce. And FYI I'm not the same girl I was in High School!" She exclaimed, making Grover stifle a laugh.

Percy let out a hearty laugh. "Alright, Alright! You weren't that kid I took for a sister!"

Annabeth stood there motionlessly, slightly uncomfortable. Percy noticed that, and motioned for her to come over.

She walked slowly up, smiling slightly. "Hi! I'm Juniper!" She introduced happily. Annabeth broke out into a smile and shook her hand, but instead Juniper pulled her in for a hug.

Annabeth awkwardly hugged her back and they both released. "Sorry! I'm a hugger!" She giggled.

Annabeth smiled gently, letting out a small laugh. "It's fine."

"You guys want anything to eat?" Grover asked. Annabeth shook her head, not wanting to trouble them.

Unfortunately, Percy's stomach had other ideas. It grumbled loudly and Percy blushed. The rest sniggered slightly.

"Alright, lunch then?" Grover suggested as he clapped his hands together.

* * *

"Dude! This is the best lunch ever!" Percy exclaimed, he stuffed his mouth with more pasta. Annabeth nudged him, giving him a stern look.

Grover and Juniper laughed, shaking their heads knowingly. "You should've seen him during High School. I swear he eats more than a lion!" Juniper threw her hands up flamboyantly. Annabeth stifled a small giggle as Percy glared playfully at her.

"Says the girl who was always thinking about food." Percy joked back, tapping his finger on the tip of the glass of juice.

Juniper turned into a deep shade of red. "I was a very hungry girl last time!" She defended.

They laughed loudly, Grover snorted by accident. They laughed again, this time Grover pouted.

After the laughter died down, Grover asked Percy. "So what brings you here to my humble abode?"

Percy's smile dropped and his expression turned serious. Annabeth's smile disappeared; it was replaced by a hardened one.

"Grover, I need your help to investigate my dad's death."

Grover shot him an apologetic look. "Percy, I'm really sorry about your dad's death… but I can't do anything, I don't have the case, Agent Ben has the case."

Annabeth and Percy's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you mean David Ben?" Annabeth asked quietly.

Grover nodded, not noticing the tension that was forming. "Yeah, it's strange though, we got a call from NYPD telling us that they have someone they wanna put in the FBI. Then after that, he gets that case."Grover paused and took a drink from his coke. "I was supposed to get that case, but unfortunately, he got it. I tried to get it, but arguing was one way of getting fired." He explained.

Annabeth and Percy remained quiet, shooting each other looks. "What?" Grover asked. Juniper nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Grover whispered. She ignored his yelp.

"Detective Ben-" Percy began slowly. "Agent Ben." Grover corrected, taking a bite into his spaghetti.

"Right, Agent Ben used to be the Detective in charge of finding Joanna's boyfriend's death." Annabeth cut in.

"Then he must have transferred." Percy continued. _And before that, he dated Annabeth. My Annabeth. _He thought bitterly._ But at least she's here with me, the only person who did not leave me. _He thought positively.

"Wow, that must have sucked, being in the investigation for Joanna." Grover shuddered at the thought. The couple simply nodded in agreement before continuing.

"I bet he's working for Joanna, I mean, come on! How does it get more coincidental than this? He arrested us, lets us go, asks me out and then gets a transfer to the FBI?" Annabeth questioned. Percy bit his lip, deep in thought.

"I don't know about Agent Ben." Grover mumbled.

Percy mentally sighed, rubbing soothing circles on his temples. "This is too much drama for me." He stood up abruptly, brushing off his trousers. "I'm going to get some fresh air." He stated and walked to the backyard.

Grover and Juniper looked at Annabeth, she looked back, standing up as well. "I'll be right back." She mumbled. She made her way to the back door, seeing Percy's back facing her. She could hear the deep breaths that he was inhaling. Quietly, she walked up, placing a comforting arm on his back. She rubbed circles around his shoulders, calming him down.

Percy ran a hand through his messy hair, causing black locks to fall over them again. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut, letting silence overtake them.

"Why is it that every time something good happens to me, something bad follows?" Percy asked bitterly, Annabeth's eyes snapped open and she moved her head to see Percy glaring at the garden. "I don't know, fate maybe. But one thing I do know is that everything will be fine if we stick together." She soothed. Percy sighed loudly, putting his hand on top on hers.

He smiled weakly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You're the best girlfriend any guy could ask for."

Annabeth smiled slightly, licking her lips. "And you're the best boyfriend any girl could ask for." She answered softly. Percy looked up and his eyes immediately locked with hers- sea-green with steely grey.

They leaned in, hoping for another kiss. "Am I bothering anyone?" A small voice asked.

"You are now." Annabeth muttered, annoyed someone interrupted again.

Percy pretended not to hear that and smiled warmly, less stressed than he was a few minutes ago.

"You're not Juni. What's up?" He asked, absentmindedly biting his lower lip.

Juniper gulped and gave Percy a sad smile. "Percy, your dad's not dead."

* * *

"What? How in the world is my dad not dead?" Percy asked furiously. He slammed his fist onto the counter, making Juniper flinch. Percy noticed her expression and shot her an apologetic look.

"I mean that your dad's body wasn't in the morgue, instead, it was replaced by a mannequin doll." Grover called up, he walked in and seated himself at a nearby chair.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he placed a hand onto Annabeth's. "How is that even possible?"

Grover shrugged, unsure how to answer that question. "We're guessing that the man, who shot him, didn't actually shoot him."

Percy let go Annabeth's hand and paced back and forth in agitation. "So what? It's a publicity stunt?" Percy asked.

Grover shook his head. "No, your dad may be held hostage."

"That means that you guys didn't find his body at the scene." Annabeth spoke up.

Grover nodded and smiled weakly. "Think of it as a bright side, your dad's not dead!"

Percy gave him a look. "How is that a bright side! He's a hostage, to someone who probably is trained to kill with seventy knives! I bet that he's throwing knives at him as a target! Or he could chop him up into little pieces and serve him as sushi! Maybe even as hors d'oeuvres! Or-" He exaggerated. Annabeth placed her hand over his mouth.

"Percy! Relax! Your dad's not going to become sushi!" Annabeth practically shouted. A second later, she added. "Or hors d'oeuvres."

He pulled her hand off his mouth and sighed. "I guess you're right, that was a bit over-exaggerated."  
He replied.

"Good, now that your panic session is over, we can get to work." Grover suggested. They agreed and Grover pulled out a laptop, it was silver and it was flashing electricity through it.

Grover stared at them. "I'm not supposed to show this to anyone, but under the circumstances, I can break that rule for today."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other with curious expressions. Juniper was more… well…pissed.

They shuffled their way towards Grover, standing by his side. Grover logged on to some FBI Website that was "Only to available to Agents" And typed in his password.

"Who should I search?" He asked. Annabeth spoke up. "John Sanders." Percy shot her a "How did you know?" look. "Card." Annabeth explained shortly.

"Oh, ok." Percy mumbled.

"Whatever." Grover grumbled and shrugged casually. John's profile popped up.

**Full name: John Adams Sanders.**

**Born: March 2nd, 1981.**

**Hair and Eye color: Light brown, cropped. Hazel Green eyes.**

**Criminal Record: Assault, trespassing.**

"Wait! Stop there!" Annabeth commanded and Grover scrolled up again.

"Arrested for assault and trespassing. How coincidental." Annabeth mumbled sarcastically.

"It says here that he is related to one Joanna Cashs." Percy's eyes widened as he read the last bit.

Now it's all adding up! Joanna made me believe that Percy cheated on me during our date, and then she was jealous when we started dating. So, she made her cousin trick us into trusting him! After he gained our trust, he stole our car keys to slow us down. But from what? Annabeth thought.

"John!" Annabeth shouted. Percy looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Think about it, John and Joanna are cousins, she used him to trick us." Annabeth explained.

His eyebrows crinkled in thought as his mouth formed into an "O".

"Of course!" Percy cried aloud as he snapped his fingers.

"The only way we can do is to put a stop to all her crap."Annabeth suggested strongly, Percy voicing her in agreement.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us G-man. Hope I didn't get you in trouble." Percy apologized, giving Grover a punch on the shoulder.

Grover smiled and shrugged. "Nah, I just hope my commander in charge doesn't find out." He made a face, making Percy roll his eyes and laugh at his expression.

Nearby the car, you could hear the choruses of laughing coming from Annabeth and Juniper.

"Hey, have a safe trip, Kay? You're my new best friend, so don't get hurt." Juniper grinned, pulling Annabeth into another hug.

This time, Annabeth hugged back, smiling as well. "I'll try." Annabeth replied.

The both men walked down, finishing their conversation early. "And Percy, don't get Annabeth in any trouble. It always follows you." Juniper teased.

"Hey! It doesn't follow my anywhere I go!" He protested as he grinned cheekily.

"Yes, it does." Grover agreed. Percy stuck out his tongue childishly.

Annabeth laughed and patted Percy lightly on his chest. "As much we would love to stay longer, we really have to go."

Grover and Juniper nodded, their smiles vanishing slightly. "You know Perce, I'm truly sorry for not.. being able to help you." Grover smiled slightly, giving a reassuring pat on Percy's shoulder.

Percy smiled reassuringly, shaking his head in disagreement. "Ah, it isn't your fault anyway."

Annabeth nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "Well, bye."  
Grover and Juniper smiled and gestured for them to get into the car. So, they got in and Percy stuck his keys into the ignition and revved up the engine, creating a roaring sound.

The sounds of the roaring blocked off the words that Grover was screaming out. "Just be careful Perce! I have a feeling that David can't be trusted either!"

Unfortunately, Percy and Annabeth didn't hear it.

As they were driving, Annabeth pulled out a blackberry. Percy caught a glance of it and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Where'd you get that blackberry from?" Percy asked curiously as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Juniper gave it to me." Annabeth answered, not looking up as she dialed a number she never wanted to dial again.

"Agent Ben here, what's happening?" A stern voice called through the receiver. Percy turned his head and looked at Annabeth, whispering "Who are you calling?" Annabeth held up a hand, signaling for him to wait.

"David? It's Annabeth!" Annabeth replied in fake-enthusiasm. Percy's eyes widened when he heard that name, but he couldn't stop the smile that was forming across his lips as he heard her fake enthusiasm.

"Annabeth? Hey! How are you doing? I'm really sorry for leaving you out that night, I wasn't expecting you to call me back after that." Percy over-heard it, sniggering slightly.

Annabeth bit her lip, holding back a laugh as she punched Percy's shoulder lightly, asking him to concentrate on the road. He nodded and focused his eyes on the road again.

"Uh.. Yeah. But I heard that you got transferred to the Connecticut branch for the FBI, and I'm in town today. I was hoping if you wanted to get some coffee and catch up?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure!" David replied happily, almost sounding as he was celebrating that he was meeting her again.

Annabeth sniggered softly, hiding the giggle that was about to come out.

"Cool, Starbucks near Knox Mall?" Annabeth asked, grabbing a bottle of water off the side, sipping it quickly.

"Yeah, Awesome. See you there at ten?" He asked, hopefulness in his voice.

"Wow, is he desperate or what?" Percy whispered, earning a soft laugh from Annabeth.

"Yup, see you then." Annabeth replied, hitting on the end button and letting out a faint laugh.

"I kinda feel bad. I mean, he still thinks that he has a chance with me when I'm dating you." Annabeth confessed, a slight feeling of guiltiness washing over her.

"Do you think that tricking him, makes me a bad person?" Annabeth asked quietly. Percy shook his head, smiling reassuringly.

"You're not a bad person Annabeth. In fact, you're the best girl I have ever dated and known."  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? How many girls do you know, or even dated?" She teased.

"Uh.. I…Uh…" Percy stammered, earning a gentle laugh from Annabeth.

"I was teasing you Seaweed Brain."

He pouted cutely. "More like laughing." He complained. He looked over and saw that Annabeth was trying her best not to smile.

"See!" He whined. Then she laughed and placed her hand onto his.

"Get used to my teasing Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled, her voice soft as she kissed his cheek quickly.

**

* * *

Hope you peeps like this chap! I know it's less dramatic than chapter 3, I'm trying to make it more dramatic. This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. I'm hoping for about 10 reviews, :) **

**Until the next chapter**

**Casey Marie Carter**


	6. Lift up, Gotta Lift up

As David neared the café, he noticed the beautiful blonde girl that was sitting near the counter. But she wasn't alone; in fact, she was laughing and holding hands with a man who had black hair.

He did not like this at all.

But he tried to not let it bother him, so he put on a fake smile and walked towards the couple, briskly walking over. As Percy whispered something into Annabeth ear, she laughed heartily. David narrowed his eyes at him, trying to burn a hole through his skull.

"Annabeth." David said through gritted teeth. As soon as she heard her name being called, she straightened up and Percy turned and looked at David.

David's eyes widened slightly, unsuspecting that they would actually start dating. "Percy?"

Percy smiled faintly, giving a nod of acknowledgement. "David."

He nodded briefly as he sat down quickly on the chair in front of the pair. Annabeth smiled awkwardly, unsure what to say next. She laughed nervously as she sipped her latte. "So… how have you been, David?" She asked, faking curiosity. He blinked as he looked up to her, not finished with his glaring at Percy. "Uh…Yeah, everything's cool." He replied shortly, as Annabeth mumbled in response.

Percy decided to break the silence, unable to handle the awkwardness any longer. "So… I heard you got transferred into the FBI branch." Percy licked his lips, uncomfortable with the pin-dropping silence.

David nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, it's a great job. I'm really happy I got promoted." He replied, Annabeth and Percy were surprised at how formal he sounded. What happened to the guy who sounded like he was celebrating when Annabeth called him?

"Yeah, that's sound like an awesome job." Annabeth exclaimed faintly. David nodded again, not keeping eye contact with her.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances before she nodded slightly. "Um… David, I really need a favor from you." Annabeth asked. David looked up at her, his eyebrow furrowed in curiosity. "What kind of favor is that? And is it a big one?" He replied back, checking his watch briefly.

Annabeth shook her head, disagreeing. "Ok, Then. Let's hear about that favor." David asked in a deadpan tone as he rubbed his hands together.

She nodded as strands of her flaxen hair fell in front of her face. She brushed it aside quickly and tried to think of a way to explain it lightly as she could. "Well… you see… I just need to borrow the case files of Poseidon Jackson's death." She replied, laughing nervously as the "O" shape that was forming across David's features.

David laughed sadly. "Of course! That's why you called me up right? Not to see me. But to just use me to get the case files." He exclaimed, using his hands in a dramatic fashion. He was hurt; he really liked Annabeth, thinking that she was different from any other girl that he had dated. Obviously, he was wrong in so many ways. In one date, he was really attracted to her in anyway than others. Of course, bottling his emotions about Percy and Annabeth's relationship did not go well.

Annabeth instantly felt bad, but she knew that she had to do it. She wanted Percy's father to be safe, and for him and her to be too. She didn't intentionally want to hurt David in anyway (She wasn't that sadistic), he was after all… a nice guy.

"Yeah… but it's not what you think though! I just wanted to make sure everything was fine with Percy's dad. And-"She explained hastily but he cut her off. "No wonder I thought that name was familiar! It was Percy's dad! Of course that's the reason you wanted to see me, because of _him_!" He shouted, attracting attention from the others in the café, as he pointed accusingly towards Percy.

Percy's eyes widened in shock and surprise as David attacked him and punched him in the side of his face. Thankfully, Percy was fast enough to catch his fists. His eyes widened in surprise, not believing that Percy was able to catch one of his hits! He was the best boxer and fighter in the whole FBI building!

Percy's features changed from shock to realization. He pushed David back slightly, letting go of his wrists. As David was caught by a waiter standing by, he pushed himself of and tackled Percy again. Again, Percy blocked his fists, pushing him of more harshly than he expected.

As David continued throwing punches at Percy, Annabeth kept screaming. "David! Stop it right now! He's my boyfriend you moron! If you don't stop-"She was cut off again by someone barking at him.

"Agent Ben!" The man shouted sternly. David heard him, and straightened quickly, unsure what would happen next. Percy stopped blocking, and pushed David off, standing up and dusting off his trousers.

"Sir." David answered, nervousness consuming his voice. He fiddled with his hands and the tall man approached him. He gulped as the man narrowed his eyes and lowered him gaze on him.

"Agent Ben, how could you attack him! You're an FBI agent for Pete's sake! You supposed to be the one stopping the fight! Not starting it you idiot!"The man scolded angrily, jabbing David's chest harshly.

"I…Uh… Sir….I." He stammered, as he tried to explain his reason, unfortunately, there was no reason. His anger, jealousy and frustration took over.

"I don't care! I saw how you attacked this man!" He gestured towards Percy, who was standing next to Annabeth, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "If he attacked you, then I understand. But he did not! He stopped your punches and did not attack you at all! You were the one responsible and I don't care about whose wrong or right!" He screamed in agitation.

The crowds of people were starting to get bigger and bigger, as the other people who passed by or was walking near the café.

David stood speechless, his commander was right. He was _wrong. _And he did not want to admit that, he was too stubborn.

The man sighed loudly as he rubbed his fingers around his temples in a circular motion. "All right! There is nothing to see here! Move it on! Just FBI business!" He shouted, gesturing for everyone to get back to want they were doing previously.

There were a few mumbles and murmurs from the crowd, but they soon disbanded and the tension was less than it was a minute ago.

He turned and faced David, still glaring at him and he placed a hand onto his shoulder. David flinched slightly at the contact and the man could feel him tense up.

"God, David my boy. You've got to keep your temper under control, it's going to be the death of you someday." The man sighed heavily as David nodded his head vigorously.

His palms were sweating profusely, as he was becoming more and more afraid of what's going to happen. Would they flag him and kick him off the squad? Or even demote him to a lower level for that situation? He worked too hard to make it _this far _and he _was not_ going to get fired or demoted.

"Just…. Learn to control you temper. Or it will kill you." The man's stern tone turned into a softer one, as he gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Annabeth and Percy stood motionlessly and quietly as they watch the scene before them unfold. Percy was still holding Annabeth tightly, as she wrapped her own slender arms around him.

The man turned, facing the couple and sighing again. "I apologize for Agent Ben's temper. He clearly could not control that… we might have to put him in a cage to stop him!" He joked, laughing faintly as Annabeth and Percy chuckled slightly.

He shook his head, not wanting to get off the subject at hand. "Well, I am truly sorry for his lack of control and I hope that you will not be angry or unhappy with the FBI, Mr. Jackson."

"Wait, what?" Percy asked, his eyebrows crinkling slightly. "How did you know my name? Or my surname?"

The man chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the tension that was forming. "Mr. Jackson. We do have a file on you, or your father mostly. He had still put you as his relative for years as he came in to visit and put in reports of people smuggling through the ocean." He smiled slightly. "He was a very good man. A close friend of mine." He laughed faintly. "That is why we will do our best to find out what has happened."

Percy nodded slowly, letting go of Annabeth and walking up to the man. "I'm sorry, I did not quite catch your name."

He nodded, sticking his hand out as he said his name. "Agent Sorenson."

Percy shook his hand and let his arm fall by his side again. "I was thinking… maybe you could at least let me have a peek at the file of my dad's murder case?" He asked hopefully. Agent Sorenson shook his head sadly as Percy's hopeful smile dropped.

"You're not permitted to see it…but it doesn't mean you can't have a copy of it." He offered as he smiled, seeing Percy smile slightly.

"Thank you." He thanked, smiling. Agent Sorenson shook his head modestly. "Nah, just helping someone….who needs to be helped."

* * *

"You were right when you said it was too much drama!" Annabeth exclaimed as they walked towards their Cadillac. Percy smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He answered absentmindedly. Annabeth looked at him, a worried expression, spreading across her features. "Are you okay, Percy?" She asked softly, sliding her hand into his.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." He answered, unsure.

Annabeth shook her head, refusing to let that subject go. "Percy. I'm serious. What's. Wrong?" She asked sternly, letting go of his hand and facing him. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look.

Percy gulped nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing. It's fine." He mumbled.

Annabeth shook her head again. "Percy. Tell. Me. What's. Wrong." She replied sternly, grabbing his shoulders and making him face her.

Percy laughed nervously, shrugging it off. "Nothing's wrong, Annabeth." He laughed quietly.

Annabeth did not say a thing, but glared at him, raising one of her eyebrows. "Percy." She replied shortly, placing a hand onto his cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong." She asked softly, caressing his cheek. He sighed as he placed his hand on top of hers. "It's just that I'm afraid of losing another one of my family members. Or you for that fact." He mumbled softly, almost inaudible. But Annabeth heard it and her eyes widened slightly.

"Percy. I'm here, aren't I? And I'm sure that your dad will be fine, think positively, okay? And what do you mean by _another one_ of your family members?" She answered, letting her hand fall by her side once more.

"I mean… that I'm afraid that my dad will die the same way my mom did." He replied quietly, instantly missing her touch. She furrowed her eyebrows as she wore a shocked expression.

"Wait. Your mom died by someone shooting her?" Annabeth asked incredulously. Percy nodded sadly, not wanting to tell this story again. But Annabeth had to know, she had the right. She is his girlfriend after all.

"Yes." He answered, sighing heavily. "How?"

"She died when she went shopping in the market. She was trying to cook me a surprise dinner for my college graduation."

Annabeth nodded quietly, prodding for him to go on. "While she was shopping, there was a robbery taking place in the market. There were three men in there, holding hand guns. They stole all the money from the cash register, and my mom was wearing a jade bracelet that my dad gave her. They had decided to steal it. She let them have it but….." He trailed off, as tears were threatening to fall off.

Annabeth noticed that his eyes were starting to water, so she hugged and gave a peck on the cheek.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me, Percy." She soothed as she ran her hand through his hair. He shook his head. "No, I want you to know this." He disagreed. Annabeth wanted to argue but he stopped her.

"But they killed her. They had no heart. They just shot her! In front of everyone!" He cried out loud. Annabeth rubbed circles around his back, kissing him on the cheek again.

"Is that why you were afraid that something bad might happen to me?" She asked quietly. Percy nodded in silent agreement and they started walking back to their car again.

The silence overtook them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Just quiet. The soft humming came from Annabeth as she hummed quietly.

Percy smiled slightly as he recognized the familiar tune. She was humming Lift by Shannon Noll.

Unaware of the dark figure following them, he made his way quietly. Accidently, he stepped on a branch, creating a cracking sound that was vibrating through the silence.

Percy and Annabeth turned back quickly, catching a glimpse of the man, who was holding a gun. They looked at each other quickly and ran towards their car.

The man growled and shot at them. The cracking sound was loud and kept ringing in their ears. They avoided the bullet as it hit the side of the road.

Annabeth gasped in horror and Percy pushed Annabeth towards the side.

Another shot went off, and he aimed his gun at Annabeth. She was frozen in place, unable to move.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted frantically. Annabeth answered by screaming, which was quite unusual for her.

Percy decided to do something stupid and jump in, taking a bullet in the small part of his back. Annabeth gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

The sound of retreating footsteps faded away slowly. Annabeth slid her arm around Percy, supporting his neck.

Sobbing, she half-dragged, half-carried him to their car. The blood soaked Annabeth's shirt and stained her hands.

Percy was coughing uncontrollably. Her tears seemed to drench his shirt as she placed him in the front seat. She tried to find tweezers, but could find them. She thought to herself. "Why is it that when I don't need them, they showed up. But when I desperately need them, they're _not here_!" She got into the car and slammed the door.

Her hands were shaking as she placed her hands onto the steering wheel. She stepped onto the accelerator.

She drove as fast as she could as she applied pressure on Percy's wound. The blood stained the cloth that she had found and Percy was breathing heavily as he clutched Annabeth's hand like it was a life line.

Annabeth was sadden that Percy had been shot, but to stay positive, she thought. "At least he's alive. Hurt, but alive."

Percy sighed painfully. He had fresh tears staining his cheeks, mixing with Annabeth's. Not because he was a baby, but because of bullet from the back.

As they neared to a stop light, Annabeth could not wait any longer. She shuffled through the dashboard drawer. She searched through before she found tweezers!

Thank God! Annabeth thought.

She glanced at the stop light quickly, before shifting the gear to park. She moved over to Percy, turning him over again. He winced at the contact and Annabeth whispered an apology.

Thanks to her Red Cross training, she managed to dislodge the bullet. The stop light flashed to green again and she tossed the tweezers aside, absentmindedly.

The tweezers fell onto Percy's chest. He let out a faint "Ow." And Annabeth replied with a meek "Sorry."

_Come on, Come on. _Annabeth thought anxiously. As the neared the hospital, Annabeth flung open the door quickly and dragged Percy in. She pulled him as quick as she could. But he was too heavy!

"Help!Help!" Annabeth shouted, her sobs becoming more and more stable. But tears were still sliding off her face.

A few doctors came over and pulled Percy onto a gurney. Annabeth grabbed and ran with him by the side. The nurses taped a oxygen mask onto his pale face.

"What happened?" A doctor asked Annabeth. "I..We… We were walking, and a man shot my boyfriend through the back!" Annabeth stuttered slightly.

The doctor nodded slightly, giving Annabeth a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll save him." He answered as he ran into the surgeon's room. Annabeth was attempted to follow in, but a nurse stopped her, giving her a brief "I'm sorry, you can't go in. We have to get him patched up." Despite her protests, the nurse managed to push Annabeth off. Especially with a girl her size.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Annabeth looked even worse each hour. She paced back and forth, getting more worried by the second. Thalia stared at her friend worriedly as she held Nico's hand.

"Annabeth!" No answer. "Annabeth!" She shouted. Again, she didn't get an answer.

"Annabeth!" She shouted loudly, earning a few stares from the patients. But she ignored it easily. Annabeth snapped up and looked wearily at her best friend.

"What?" She asked tiredly.

"You've gotta get something to eat."

"No, I'm not leaving until I know Percy's okay!" Annabeth argued. Thalia gave her a hard and stern look.

"No, you've got to get something to eat! I'll call you when Percy's surgery is done, ok?" Thalia asked, not in a mood to argue. She pinched the bridge of her nose as Annabeth shook her head again once more.

"Annabeth." She answered in almost in a cold tone. Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but Thalia put her hand up, signaling that she wasn't going to argue about that small situation.

"OK, Fine." She sighed dejectedly. She walked slowly towards the hospital cafeteria, taking a quick glance at the surgery room.

* * *

"So, what happened?"Annabeth asked the nurse impatiently."Is he okay?"

"Whatever, He okay." The nurse said irritably. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the brunette standing in front of her. Her gaze seemed to make the nurse uncomfortable. Good, Annabeth thought.

"Um… I….uh….I don't know!" She shouted as she stammered. Annabeth smirked as she saw the nurse scatter off.

Now, to find someone who really knows what's going on. She thought. She quickly made her way back to Thalia and Nico.

But before she could talk to them, she saw someone she thought she wouldn't see in a while. "Grover?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

The sound of people chattering quieted down. Grover turned and faced Annabeth with a sad stricken look.

"Hey Annabeth." He replied weakly. Annabeth nodded and he gave her a hug.

Quietly, she hugged back, as they were releasing, a doctor walked out and called Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

"Relatives, Siblings or Spouse of Perseus Jackson?" The doctor asked. Annabeth answered with a quick "Yes."

The doctor nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Percy's awake and recovering. He's asleep because of the anesthetic given to him. But you can see him if you want." He offered and Annabeth thanked the doctor. Before she went in, she took in a deep breath and thanked God.

* * *

**Alright! Thanks for that awesome reviews peeps! I hope you like this chapter! It's really long! :P**

**Until the next chapter**

**Casey Marie Carter**


	7. Like Father,Like DaughterLiterally

**Disclaimer:**

**Me and my cousin: We don't own PJO, that's that. *Cousin starts crying and I start comforting.***

* * *

"Percy?" Annabeth asked quietly, as she closed the room door as softly as she could. He looked better than he was before. His cheeks had returned to their natural color and he was sleeping peacefully on the bed as the TV played on.

Annabeth smiled softly as she walked towards the near desk at the side of the bed. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Percy stirred in his sleep as he turned to the other side. Annabeth took a deep breath before moving to the other end of the bed.

She sat herself down on the hard, metal chair and grabbed Percy's hand, missing his touch. She sighed deeply before talking softly to him. "Percy…. I'm really sorry for causing you this pain…" She paused as tears slid down her cheeks. "I should have been able to move! But I was too scared to do exactly that! Instead you had to take a bullet for me! You… you… you could've..." Annabeth could not bring herself to say that little word.

"Died?" A hoarse voice croaked out. Annabeth's head snapped up as her eyes met his. He smiled softly as he looked around for a glass of water. Annabeth saw that and grabbed the glass at the side. "Thanks." He said painfully. Annabeth smiled and mumbled a response.

"So… what happened?" He asked with a confused expression on his face. Annabeth looked at him with shock as she had the feeling to thwack him on the shoulder. But since he was in pain, she refrained.

"You honestly don't remember?" Annabeth asked incredulously. Percy shook his head from side to side, clutching at his back painfully. "Ah." Percy whispered.

"No, not at all. All I remember is that I jumped in and got shot in the back. Then after that… everything's a blur." He replied as he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to recall what had happened.

Annabeth looked at Percy, her mouth slightly agape. She shook her head vigorously and ran her hands through his hair.

Percy closed his eyes slightly, feeling her lingering touch. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Annabeth leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. Percy leaned up, hoping to kiss her lips rather than her lips meeting his cheek.

"Percy!" Grover shouted in relief. Annabeth and Percy jumped at the loudness of his tone and Percy glared at Grover.

In a moment, Grover went from relief to embarrassment. He smiled meekly as he stared at the floor. He tried to hide the blush that was resting on top of his cheeks.

"I…I'll just leave now." He pointed at the door and backed out quickly. Percy looked at Annabeth and they laughed faintly.

"Well… that was a little embarrassing for Grover." Annabeth mumbled, chuckling quietly to herself.

"Yeah." Percy chuckled. Annabeth nodded her head, siding with him.

Somebody softly knocked on the door. The couple's heads turned simultaneously to see who it was.

"Hey. You okay, Perce?" A voice asked slowly. She pushed open the door and sat next to Annabeth.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Thals." Percy smiled reassuringly and took another sip from his cup. Thalia nodded, unsure about his answer. She grabbed a glass and poured water into it.

She sat down at the nearest chair, which was a small lounge chair near the side. As soon as she sat down, silence overtook them. The only sound that could be heard was the tick-tocking coming from the wall clock.

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Percy fiddled with his thumbs as he tried to bear the pin-dropping silence. Thalia just sat, sipping on her cup casually as she looked back and forth from the couple.

"Well, hope you're okay Perce."She sighed, repeating herself. "If you need anything, I'll be there for you." Thalia replied, emphasizing more to Annabeth than Percy.

Annabeth and Percy mumbled a "Thanks." Thalia smiled slightly and left the room as quietly as she could.

Annabeth laughed slightly, trying to get rid of the tension that was lingering in the room about a minute ago. She got up and kissed Percy softly on the lips. He leaned up and ran his hand through her blonde hair.

They broke apart, smiling contently. "I'm just glad you're alright, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth added, as she placed her head onto Percy's chest.

"Me too, Wise Girl. Me too." He replied, kissing the top of her head. She smiled as she took in the smell of his scent. He smelt like the ocean, she didn't know that was possible. But she liked that smell.

* * *

"John!" The man in the business suit barked loudly as he ended the phone call that he had just received a minute ago. John heard his name being shouted and quickly ran in, panting heavily and gulping nervously as he neared the desk. He didn't realize, but now the desk looked ten times bigger and intimidating. But so was his boss.

"Sir." He smiled nervously, nodding his head slightly. His boss just glared at the hazel eyed man. The man sighed heavily before standing up and walking towards his office window.

John held his palms in a nervous fashion, afraid of what might happen. There were beads of sweat falling off his forehead. He wiped it away quickly before the man began to speak.

"John, do you know why I'm not happy?" He asked sternly, John could feel that he was rolling his eyes at him.

"Um.. I'm not sure sir?" He answered carefully, unsure where was this was going. The man scoffed as he turned back and with a stern expression. "You inconsiderate moron!" The man shouted as he neared John.

John gulped nervously, almost wanting to run out of there and scream 'Bloody murderer!' He shook his head quickly, thinking of something smart answer to reply with.

The man glanced at John, who was unable to answer back. He smirked, satisfied. "Of course, a moron like you doesn't know how to answer back." John opened his mouth to answer but the man stopped him. "Uh, uh, uh! I do not want excuses ! I found out that, Perseus Jackson is not dead! How is that possible then? You had reported to me that you had killed him! How is he alive?" He screamed loudly, bits of spit landing on John's face. John shook his head vigorously and wiped the spit off his nose.

"Daddy!" A loud, shrilly voice called out. The men heads snapped up, seeing the red-headed devil's spawn run in with open arms.

"Honeypie!" The man shouted, annoyed, as he hugged his daughter quickly and let her go as fast he could, because she smelt like an over-perfumed Barbie.

"Daddy, did you kill Percy or Annabeth?" She asked in sickly sweet tone, giving him the same smile. The man who she referred as "Daddy." Was also John's boss, shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry dear. _John _was not able to kill them." He spoke harshly as he stared at John angrily. Joanna stomped her foot angrily on the ground, the sound of her high heels clacking against the marbled floor.

"What do you mean that you _could not _kill them?" She screamed, pulling John's collar. John flinched, trying to push her off. How could she be that strong? He thought.

"I…Uh…I…" He stuttered nervously, his palms started to sweat. The man who had previously barked at John, was afraid of Joanna. His own daughter or the ugliest and weirdest creature made.

"I don't care about it John! Just get that freaking job done! God, you're a useless, spineless, idiotic moron!" She spluttered in anger. John felt like his knees were about to break off. He was a useless, spineless, idiotic henchman that worked for them. Thinking about that, made him ten times more angry than he should be.

John pushed Joanna's arms off him, making her trip slightly. "Shut up! You Barbie bitch!" John screamed in agitation. Joanna looked at him, her mouth opened slightly, not used to a lot of people calling her that. Especially, her own cousin.

John rolled his eyes dramatically and scoffed. "You dare to call me a Barbie bitch?" She shouted incredulously. "You're just a dumb henchman!" She added angrily, and John could not take that any longer. He grabbed her wrist, grabbing tightly as he pushed her onto the floor.

"I am your cousin, how am I different from you?" John spat as he lowered his gaze at her, hoping that she would at least flinch. And she did.

John smirked in satisfaction. He made her scared of him. Not the other way around, and he was glad about it.

"Your whole family's a mess, I'm ashamed to be called a Cashs." He said harshly as he backed out of the door. As he walked out, he shouted. "Get someone else to do your dirty work!"

"John! You can't leave just yet." Joanna's dad growled. John paused and turned, facing the hell of a family.

"And why not, huh?" He asked, raising his hands up as he questioned."You don't even pay me the average salary of a normal henchman!"

The man raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Oh, we don't pay you. But you shot Percy Jackson remember? You would probably be arrested for attempted murder." John looked at him in pure horror.

"But…you were the one who made me do that!" He exclaimed, stuttering slightly. The man laughed evilly, making John re-think about what he had just said. "Yes, but who would the police believe? Jonathan Adams Sanders or the Cashs family? I'm going with the second choice." He added, and John hated to admit that he was right.

John stood there speechless, and Joanna and her dad smiled triumphantly. Like father, like daughter. But in this case, the daughter is worse. "Uh…." John trailed off, unable to think of anything to say. Needless to say, he was speechless and afraid.

"Good, now that we understand each other. We can work it out!" He faked enthusiasm, as he placed a hand onto John's neck and pulled him in the office once more.

* * *

"The doctor says I can leave in an hour!" Percy exclaimed, stretching his arms out and pulling Annabeth into an embrace. She returned it back and smiled excitedly. The leaned up, trying to get a kiss from each other but Thalia interrupted. "Hey guys. Get a room!" She teased, walking towards the couple.

Annabeth and Percy rolled their eyes simultaneously. Annabeth muttered a "Whatever." And Percy just mumbled a simple "Fine."

Thalia rolled her eyes as well and waved her hand from left to right. "Well, I'm glad you're alright, Perce. But I really need to go, I have to get ready for a date." Thalia smiled as she turned and started walking.

"Thalia?" Annabeth spoke up. Thalia spun around and looked at her with a curious expression. "Yeah?"

"How long have you been dating Nico?" Annabeth asked, a hint of amusement forming in her tone.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, confused with the random question. "About two years. Why?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Annabeth shrugged, a cheeky smile forming across her lips. "Wow, two years? And he hasn't proposed yet?" Annabeth teased, wiggling her eyebrows. Thalia's face was flushed in a deep shade of pink. "Shut up." She mumbled, her blush still evident on her face.

Annabeth laughed and Percy smiled in amusement. Thalia was blushing even more now. She stuck her tongue out childishly. "Whatever, I'm glad you guys are ok. I really need to leave now."

Annabeth nodded slowly and Percy followed her in agreement. Thalia was soon out of the door. She could really run, Percy thought.

"Mr. Jackson?"

Percy and Annabeth's heads snapped up, seeing a man in white scrubs. "Yes?" Percy asked wearily.

"Yes. I need you to come with me, I have some…" He eyed Annabeth. "Some information that you must know and address." He spoke formally. Percy nodded and followed him, walking together in to a white room.

"So…" Percy asked, as the door clicked shut. He back was turned, so he couldn't see what was happening behind him. "What kind of information I must know and address?" He asked, turning back and facing the doctor, who had just taken off his mask.

"John?" Percy asked, his eyes widening slightly. John nodded, an evil smile forming on his face.

* * *

**I'm sorry, for putting on cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself! Thanks for reviews! It was awesome, I'm still hoping for some more reviews *Gives innocent smile***

**P.S My cousin suggested the cliffhanger, so attack her! She helped me with most of the chapter. But I'm still awesomer than her!**  
**Meepster (Her nickname, she doesn't want her real name to be written.) :No way! I am! *Stick tongues out childishly***  
**Me: Nuh huh! I am cooler and awesomer!**

**Meepster: Whatever! Let the people decide in a review!**  
**Me: Fine!**

**Meepster: Fine!**  
**Me: Good!**  
**Meepster: Good!**

**Me: Why are we copying from theTV show, we watched a few weeks ago.**

**Meepster: Yeah, weird.**

**Ok, since you saw, or read, our silly banter, you'll know we're very random people.**

**Until the next chapter**

**Casey Marie Carter**


	8. It's Joanna and Marcus Cashs

**Disclaimer: I won't ever own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, simply because Rick Riordan won't let me have it. So, I'm not affiliated with Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

"John?" Percy asked. John nodded as an evil smile formed on his face.

"You know you've caused a lot of trouble. To me and others." He replied darkly, moving forward and squeezing the syringe, causing a little bit of the medicine to squirt out.

Percy held up his hands in defense, walking back slowly as John advanced forward. "What kind of trouble did I cause?" Percy asked, trying to keep John talking, so that he could distract him and grab something to use as a weapon.

John laughed sadistically. "Just some trouble that I need to…." He paused, rethinking his words. "Attend to."

Percy gulped nervously and grabbed a surgeon's knife behind him. He grabbed it as quick as he could and pointed it at John.

Now, a natural instinct of a regular person was to back up. But in John's case, he just smiled manically.

"Tsk, tsk. Percy, that wouldn't do you any good." He replied, wagging his finger from left to right. Percy muttered a few incoherent words. "And your insanity wouldn't do you any good either John." He countered, walking forward and pointing the knife nearer to John's face.

Percy wasn't actually going to try to hurt John, he was not a murderer, he did not have a taste for blood. And he didn't like violence unless it was called for. This was one of these events that called for violence.

"Well, are you going to stab me?" He asked teasingly, walking forward, making the knife come closer to his chest.

Percy slowly rotated so that his back was facing the door. Before Percy could open the door and make a run for it. John jumped, pushing him onto the floor. The impact was not that strong, so Percy was able to stand his ground, but wobbled unnoticeably. John was surprised that he fell back slightly and Percy didn't budge that much.

But John shook off the feeling of disappointment and started advancing towards Percy again. This time, he didn't say a word as he tried to stab Percy with the syringe. Thankfully, Percy was able to get hold of his wrist, before he twisted it and tore the syringe away.

He pushed John onto the floor, harsher than he would normally do. And as soon as Percy started walking away, John knew that he would have to do something quick.

Suddenly, he stood up and pushed Percy onto the wall, making him carelessly drop the syringe. Grinning, John took it and was ready to stab Percy in the back.

But before he could that, a voice called out. "Percy?" She asked, making her footsteps more audible. "What the hell is taking so long?" She thought aloud. Her footsteps became more and more loud, as the sound of her steps advanced towards the door.

Pushing it slightly, she slipped in noticed that Percy was against the wall and John was holding onto his arms.

So, Annabeth did something simple. She punched him as hard as she could, John stumbled back, placing a hand onto his bloody nose. Percy quickly kicked him in the shin, making him fall slightly. Then, Annabeth punched him in the nose again, making him fall onto the ground and cripple slightly.

"Let's get out here." Annabeth breathed, her voice slightly uneven, due to all the punching she did. Percy nodded in agreement, quickly pushing Annabeth out. They scrambled out of the door, not bothering to check if Percy was allowed to leave the hospital.

"Come on!" Annabeth shouted, running to the opposite direction. "Where's our car?" Percy asked frantically. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Here Seaweed Brain!"

When they found their Cadillac, Percy mumbled an embarrassed 'Oh.'Making Annabeth roll her eyes once more.

As they got in, Annabeth heard a faint ticking sound coming from the car. "Wait, do you hear that?" She asked Percy. He nodded, cautiously bending down to check. His eyes widened as he screamed "Bomb!" Annabeth's eyes widened as well as she jumped and ducked with Percy. The ticking sound quickened and the bomb went off. The car exploded, bits of debris flying everywhere.

Annabeth pulled her head up, checking if anything was wrong. Percy got up as well, worriedly asking if Annabeth was alright. She answered with a quick fine and they walked limply to the nearest bench.

The couple collapsed onto the bench, wincing slightly. "Ow." Percy muttered, leaning back some more.

"Oh, God. Why does this keep happening?" Annabeth asked angrily. Percy placed his arm onto her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.

"It's fine Annabeth. It'll be fine." Percy soothed, he felt tears drench his shirt again, kissing the top of Annabeth's head.

She shook her head furiously. "No, it's not! You could've died again, or both of us as well!"

Percy shook his head, unconvincingly. He continued to speak to her in a soothing tone as he stroked her hair.

"Annabeth, everything will be fine. I promise." Percy answered and Annabeth looked up. "How can you promise that?" She questioned, wiping her tears away.

Percy smiled softly. "I can, Annabeth. I promise to keep you safe. And I'll try to keep out of trouble." Annabeth stared at him, unconvinced. "Ok, maybe I _can't _keep out of trouble…." He joked, making Annabeth laughed slightly.

He smiled in success, seeing his girlfriend laugh, even a little, made his spirits lift up slightly.

"Percy?" Annabeth spoke up, in a soft tone. "Yeah, Wise Girl?"

She smiled, her nickname was never getting old. She didn't think they'd grow out of it. Should I tell him? She thought. He almost died, I can't lose him, I have to tell him.

"I love you." Annabeth mumbled, almost inaudible. Still, Percy heard it and his eyes widened slowly.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. Annabeth nodded her head, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Wasn't it what he wanted to hear from her? "Are you sure it's not the almost-death experience talking?" He asked slowly and Annabeth shook her head again. Did he not love her anymore?  
"Why? Isn't that what you always wanted to hear from me?"

"Yeah, it's always what I wanted. But I'm afraid it's only because of my near life-death experience and-"

"Percy, it's not your life-death experience. I really love you."

Percy smiled, pulling her in for a short, sweet kiss. The kiss was not wanting, not lust. Just simply the love that these two shared.

* * *

"John!" Joanna's dad shouted loudly, the pitch and the tone of his voice could break glass. John winced, covering his ears as he ran into the office again.

"What is this?" He asked through gritted teeth, throwing down a newspaper with the headline that wrote : Cadillac exploded outside local hospital. Is it because of the cause of the Cashs family?

The sideline wrote: A trustworthy source replies that Joanna Cashs, daughter of the mayor of Tennessee, was reported to be plotting against Percy Jackson, and famous, best-selling author girlfriend.

John gulped nervously as he placed the paper back down. He shifted from his left foot to his right, balancing the weight on the right. He licked his lips uncomfortably as he twiddled his thumbs in a nervous fashion.

"I..I…I..I don't know, sir." He stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his neck. His boss was about to answer, but his phone rang, creating a loud sound that vibrated off the gold painted walls.

"Hello? Yes, this is Marcus Cashs." He answered, formality was forming in his tone. He nodded his head a couple more times before ending the call. He turned and faced John, who was nervously staring at the floor and shifting his feet from left to right.

"John." Marcus called out loudly, making John's head snap right up again. "Yes, sir?" He spoke quietly.

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his fingers on his temples in a circular motion. "John, this is a big mistake! People will start questioning!"

John stayed quiet and continued listening to Marcus ridicules that were thrown directly at him. "God, You're an moron without a high paying job! No wonder your mother begged me to let you in! She was an idi-"

John glared angrily at Marcus and he walked closer. "Don't you talk about my mother that way, you bastard!"

Marcus smirked, shaking his head in dissaprovement. "Finally standing up?" He growled in anger and jumped forward, slapping Marcus in the face. His expression changed from momentarily shock to satisfaction.

"Sir! Are you alright?" One of his guards asked in a monotone. The mayor shook his head in content. "No! Just a heated discussion with !" There was a slight pause before a muffled 'Alright' was answered back. Marcus turned back to John, this time patting John, hard on the shoulder.

"Now, John. You have to work for me, if you want to stay out of jail and…." He paused, taking a sip from his coffee mug. His chapped lips formed into a bigger smile. "And to pay for your mom's surgery."

How could he forget that? He loved his mom too much to even quit, he wanted to stay out of jail…the first time when he tried to leave, and he found out that he had enough money to pay for his mom.

When he checked the next day, his account did not have enough, actually, it was deducted by 5,000 dollars. He knew that Joanna and her dad had something to do with it. But what could he do? He was helpless in this situation. So he decided to play double agent.

He pretended to hang his head in shame. "Sir, I apologize for my actions. They were irrational and un called for. I also apologize for causing your family to get in turmoil. It was foolish of me." He pleaded in a fake fashion.

Marcus was still not convinced but he nodded his head briefly. "Alright, get the job done then."

* * *

"What happened?" Thalia asked, seeing the couple was covered in debris and their clothes were slightly burned and chapped.

Annabeth and Percy shrugged, not wanting to explain. They had walked at least ten miles to get to Thalia's house. Since Percy's wallet fell out of his pocket at the hospital, and Annabeth's wallet/purse was left at home.

Annabeth had suggested that they should empty their pockets and check if they had change. All Annabeth had was- A pack of gum, Juniper's blackberry, a receipt from a diner and some coins. All Percy had was, a few paperclips, a chocolate wrapper and a coupon for Baskin Robins, that had expired a month ago. Needless to say, they could not get a bus ride to Thalia's.

"Could you just let us in so I can explain?" Annabeth asked wearily, her legs were aching. Percy nodded in silent agreement, pulling his leg slightly, seeing that a spider had took a little trip on his leg. He brushed it aside and Annabeth screamed.

"What? What is it?"Percy asked worriedly, turning his head back and forth, checking if anything was wrong.

Annabeth nodded her head, pointing at the eight-legged beast. "S-s-s-s-spider!" Annabeth stuttered, afraid of the thing that was crawling forward.

Percy stared at the spider, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She was not afraid of lizards, bugs or even a snake. So why would she be afraid of a spider?

"Get rid of it!" Annabeth commanded. Percy followed her instructions and kicked the spider to the other side of the house, landing into Thalia's neighbors bush.

"Why are you afraid of spiders?" Percy asked questioningly.

"Childhood phobia, guess it hasn't gone away yet." She mumbled. Percy simply just raised an eyebrow as Thalia folded her arms.

"So, you guys coming in?" Thalia asked, pushing the door wider and gesturing for them to come in.

"Right." Percy replied shortly. A moment passed and Thalia looked at Percy in annoyance.

"So?" She asked impatiently.

A look of realization came upon Percy's features and he laughed, blushing in a deep shade of red. He titled his head slightly and walked in meekly. Annabeth trailed behind, giving Thalia an amused look as she slapped herself on the forehead.

"Thalia? Who was that?" A man asked huskily. Annabeth and Percy's heads looked up, walking into the kitchen together. There sat a man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was drinking a cup of coffee, still smiling. Well, that's unusual, Nico doesn't really smile that much, Percy thought to himself.

"Oh, hey guys!" He waved, putting his mug down in the process. Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she sat at the nearest chair. "You're awfully happy today? What happened?"

Nico rolled his eyes and waved his hand from side to side, dismissing that question. "Nothing…." He trailed off, bending his head down slightly, trying to look away from Thalia's glare.

"What Nico meant to say was…" She paused as she took a seat next to him. She lifted up her hand, showing a diamond ring that was placed on her finger. The design had a tiny speck of black in it. The metal of the band was sterling silver and the diamond should have been about 2 carats.

"Oh My God! Congratulation Thals!" Annabeth smiled, pulling her friend's hand closer, so she could examine the ring. Thalia nodded happily as she patted Nico on the knee.

Percy smiled tiredly, putting his own arm around Annabeth. "Congrats man, when did you pop the question?"

Nico smiled, his cheeks were starting to stain with color. "About 5 minutes ago?" He answered. "When you guys arrived." He snapped his fingers.

Percy nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Well, I'm glad you're happy." He patted Nico on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Thanks man." He smiled appreciatively.

Annabeth opened her mouth, about to add something else, but then a faint knocking sound interrupted her. Thalia shouted a quick "I got it!" and briskly walked to the door.

"Hello, are Annabeth and Percy here?" A man in a dark suit asked. Thalia bit her lip nervously, turning her head slightly and seeing Annabeth shaking her head quickly.

"No." Thalia replied, checking the man in the suit. He had brown hair, but she couldn't see his eyes, they were covered by his Ray Bans.

The man raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Don't lie to me ."

Thalia looked shocked, her mouth opened slightly. "How did you know my name?" Thalia asked, pointing a finger at him.

He shrugged and pushed the door, making Thalia trip back slightly. She got back to her feet and shuffled in front of the man, blocking him as much as she could.

"You can't just barge into people's houses! If you don't leave my house this very second, I'll call the cops." She threatened.

"Please, move." He pushed her aside and walked into the kitchen. "Annabeth? Percy?"

"John!" Percy and Annabeth yelled simultaneously. Percy jumped up, punching him in the face.

"Stop!" John shouted loudly, pushing Percy harshly.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked harshly, folding her arms. Percy stood up and brushed off his jeans, glaring at the man.

"Please, just hear me out!" He pleaded. She turned to Percy, giving him a look.

"No, you'd probably kill me and Annabeth!" Percy reasoned, stepping in front of Annabeth and putting an arm around her protectively.

"I wouldn't! I promise!" He guaranteed. "No way! We're not fools that you can trick!"

"Perce-" He sighed, taking off his Ray Bans and placing them in his pocket. "Don't call me Perce!" He ordered. "Listen-" Percy cut him off again. "I don't care! I don't want to hear what you have to say!" He scowled, glancing quickly at Annabeth.

"Kid! I-" He spoke as elegant and calm as he could. "Get the hell out of here before I call the cops." Annabeth yelled, pulling Juniper's blackberry out.

"Shut up! I just want to tell who's behind the operation of your wanted death!"

Percy and Annabeth scowled, folding their arms at the same time. "Who? Like you?" Annabeth scoffed while Percy smirked.

"No, I'm just the henchman that works for them. Unwillingly, works for them." He mumbled the last sentence, embarrassed that he worked with the worst people in the world. He stared at his black loafers uncomfortably, squirming slightly as he licked his lips.

"Well?" Annabeth prodded impatiently, tapping her foot. He looked up and gave her the most innocent look he could muster up. "It's Joanna and Marcus Cashs."

**

* * *

A/N Sorry for the cliffy again! I still blame my cousin!**

**Meepster: Hey! It wasn't my fault!**  
**Me: I didn't say it was your fault, I just said I was going to blame you!**

**Meepster: Alright, fine!**

**Thanks for the awesome, awesome reviews! All of your reviews brightened my day! It's really cold in Australia now. But their candy is tasty! Yum! I'm hoping this chapter could get about 12 reviews! *Innocent look***

**Until the next chapter and Peace Out,**

**CaseyMarieCarter**


	9. Arrested?

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, I hope everyone had an awesome christmas! Thanks for all your rockin' reviews, I really appreciate it! So... Hope you enjoy this new chapter of Prosperity of Life. **

* * *

"It's Joanna and Marcus Cash."

"Wait, what? Percy asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Of course it would be Joanna!" Annabeth retorted, mentally face palming herself for not thinking about that.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Thalia questioned, glaring at John as he squirmed slightly under her effective gaze. She folded her arms, seeming to narrow her gaze even more. Nico stood quietly at the side, listening in as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

Percy and Annabeth stood there with folded arms and raised eyebrows, giving a slight lowering look upon him. He fiddled with his thumbs nervously, secretly wishing that he had planned it more subtle.

"Yes, they hired me to kill you both and kidnap Poseidon, al-" Percy grabbed him by the collar, his fists tightening every second.

"What have you done to my father?" He asked angrily, through gritted teeth. Annabeth tried to pry Percy off John, but he kept his fists to the collar of John's shirt. He tried avoiding the glares that Percy was shooting by turning his head and looking at the other side, too bad it didn't help.

It felt like Percy's stare was burning through his skull, as Annabeth tried to pull Percy away. He reluctantly pulled away, gritting his teeth once more.

John let out a breath of relief, dusting off his torso as he tried to ignore the stares that were directed at him. "Nothing, your father is being held hostage by those savages!"

Percy took a step forward, as he furrowed his eyebrow in deep thought. "Yes, and you work for those savages!" Annabeth said, being literal about the situation that was before them.

It was a fact that he had worked for them, the reason for that was unknown to Percy and Annabeth. But John knew he had to tell them everything, and everything he could tell without anyone getting hurt.

"I know! I know! I worked for them, I regret that! I regret everything that I had done for _them_. But….. You have to understand and help me….." He trailed off quietly, hiding the tears that were threatened to fall.

Earlier that day, he had received a call that his mother was not recovering as well as they hoped, actually not at all. Her sickness had become more and more unstable; the doctors have tried everything that was physically possible but….. They couldn't find a cure. She had only a few days for the most expensive treatment, that cost about 10,000 and John could not afford that.

"Help you, how?" Percy asked, his voice rising slightly louder. John quickly blinked away the tears that were forming, hoping that no one would notice.

John sighed in exhaustion. "Help me by getting Joanna and her dad arrested. I don't have much evidence against them, but if we plan it out, we can get them caught in the act for your wanted death." He explained thoroughly. Annabeth and Percy stood there motionless, pondering about the fact. Could John be trusted? He could as well be working for Joanna and Marcus! He was convincing though, Annabeth had noticed the tears forming in his retinas. Surely there must be a reason that he wanted help.

"And why do you need us to help you?" Percy replied, questioningly.

"Because-because my mom's in the hospital waiting for an operation I can't get her, and the only way I can get the money… Is to get Joanna and Marcus arrested. They took away the money I needed for my mom! I want them to suffer like my mother is suffering!" He reasoned, shouting at every sentence as a tear slipped off his cheek.

Annabeth and Percy kept quiet, sighing to themselves as they hoped they did not make the wrong decision. "All right, we'll help you." Percy gave in, stepping away from John.

"Thank you." John smiled weakly. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could…." He leaned in and whispered it into Percy and Annabeth ears.

Their faces lit up instantly as the heard it. "That's a quite good idea!" Annabeth exclaimed.

* * *

"All right, are you ready?" John asked through the receiver of his walkie talkie. There was a muffled reply, followed by a 'roger that'.

He sighed to himself, loosening the ropes that were tied around Annabeth and Percy wrist. They nodded as held them together, getting in position as John pushed the door open.

There sat a man, and that man was Marcus Cashs. His brown hair was slicked to the side, making him look prestigious and neat, he was wearing a suit that was tailored to be probably a few grand. He wore the look of irritation and weariness as he glared at the untimely warning that John had barged in.

"What is it? I was in the middle of-" He stopped shouting as a smile spread across his lips. He got up as he pushed the chair away, placing his fingertips on the table.

"Well….I never thought I say this. But, good job, John." He smiled fakely, walking towards the couple. He circled around them, as if inspecting them. They gulped as he had a bigger grin on his face.

"Send Joanna up!" He shouted to one of his guards that were placed in front of the door. He nodded and spoke into the receiver that was at the end of his sleeve quietly.

"Sir, she's on her way."

"Good, now shoo, shoo!" He flicked his hand in a dramatic fashion. Annabeth could feel the guard rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Now….We should wait while-" He was interrupted by a squealing, whining sound.  
"What was _so_ important to make _me_ cut my shiatsu massage?" She whined, annoyingly.

"Nothing, Pumpkin. Just wanted to tell you that we've got Annabeth and Percy."

Her expression changed from annoyance to excitement. "Yay!" She clapped her hands as she jumped up and down. Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Joanna continued squealing her head off.

"Daddy, you're the best!" She gave him a quick hug and a brisk peck on the check.

"Now, what should I do with you two?" She grinned evilly as she circled around them. She growled at Annabeth as she scowled at her. The grin was still on her lips as she tugged Percy's torso gently, pretending to lean in slightly. Percy's eyes widened as he realized that she was trying to kiss him. As her lips were about to touch his, he pushed her, making her fall onto her butt.

"Now I have to disinfect my mouth with soap to get the horrible taste out!" Percy complained, spitting out every word.

Joanna looked offended as she held up her hands in a dramatic fashion. "As if! I can't believe you would choose_ her_ against me! I mean, like who does that?" She whined, pointing at Annabeth, who glared at her.

"Uh... me? I would choose her over you! She's the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Percy argued.

"Please, Percy. Don't hide your feelings for me. You obviously dated this ugly creature so that I would get jealous." She smiled innocently, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously

"That's it! I'm going to kill you, you crazy bitch!" Annabeth shouted, trying to lunge forward as John tugged her back, making her control her temper.

"Ha, you can't even hurt me if you tried." She smirked, turning back to her father, who was nervously fiddling with his thumbs as he smiled uncomfortably.

"I could, you just wouldn't know the ways I could use." Annabeth smiled threateningly. Joanna smiled fakely back, slightly afraid of what will happen. Then she remembered that she had the upper hand, or so she thought.

"Percykins, who would you, choose Annabeth or me? Remember if you choose me, you won't have to die." She smiled innocently, as her voiced dripped with sickly sweetness.

"Not you, I choose Annabeth. You ugly bitch." He spat. Joanna stomped her foot irritably, her face getting redder by the minute.

"Daddy! I want them dead now!" She shrieked angrily. Marcus stood up and glanced around nervously, pulling his collar slightly. "Dear, not too loud now."

"But I want them dead! Dead I tell you!"

"Now, calm down dear! I-"

"No! I will not calm down, Daddy! Kill them no matter what! Or else." She stated threateningly.

Nervously, he nodded, calling for his guards to take them to the top of the building. They were led to elevator that could fit a car in, as John shifted from side to side, waiting for the cops to arrive. _Why were they taking so long?_ He wondered. _They should be here by now._

Ding! The sound rang through the silence. The guards pushed Annabeth and Percy out, as the rest shuffled out. Marcus had his hand in his pocket, trying to look confident and casual, rather than the nervous wreck he was.

He gestured the guards to take them to the edge of the building. Looking down, there were bustling cabs and cars with busy pedestrians walking by.

_Well, where are they?_ Annabeth thought irritably.

As soon as the guard were about to push them down, the entrance for the roof swung open. All their head turned, seeing that the FBI had arrived.

"Put your hands up and drop your weapons. You're under arrest by the Federal Bureau of Investigation." A man stated. A few more agents came up from behind, but Annabeth and Percy noticed someone. David smiled at them, releasing them from their ropes. Not that it needed loosening.

"Thanks." Annabeth whispered politely, rubbing her chaffed wrists. Percy nodded and mumbled in a agreement.

"Nah, it's my job." He replied modestly, taking out his cuffs and getting ready to put them on John.

"Wait." Annabeth interrupted. David raised an eyebrow questioningly. "John helped us, he had no choice to help them." Annabeth explained.

"Annabeth, he tried to kill you and Percy, now that's assault and attempted murder."  
"But he had no choice!" Annabeth protested strongly.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. It's the law."

"But-"

"Annabeth, it's. The. Freaking. Law." He smiled tightly, raising his eyebrows, as if asking her if she wanted to challenge him more.

She folded her arms, and wore an unreadable expression. "I don't care if it is the freaking law. John did help….." She paused, rephrasing her words. "He helped us, the least you could do is cut his jail time by a year or so."

He sighed, rubbing his temples in a circular motion. He looked up, pursing his lips slightly as he shook his head. "Alright, come by the FBI building and we will discuss about it." Annabeth seemed to ponder about this for a moment before nodding her head vigorously from side to side. Percy nodded as well, as John whispered something to him.

He nodded once more, smiling slightly as patted his back lightly. John sighed as he was led out of the building and into a police car. He smiled sadly before looking down at his shoes.

Percy sighed in exhaustion, placing his arm around Annabeth's shoulder tenderly. He wore a shocked and ruffled expression, his eyes slightly narrowed, but it was not noticeable. Annabeth looked up, staring intently at him. She tried to calculate what was wrong, by the judgment of his expression.

She wanted to be immaculate about the situation before ruffling him more. She licked her lips as he continued staring into space. He wore a distant expression, furrowing his eyebrows slightly and pursing his lips in an insubstantial matter. His sea-green eyes wandered around, glancing at every object that was in front of him.

"Percy?" Annabeth spoke up softly, slipping her hand into his, intertwining them. He glanced up, seeming to wake up from his trance of some sort. He smiled a tight-lipped smile, and it seemed forced. She wrinkled her eyebrows in concern as she raised her hand to touch his cheek softly.

"Yeah?"

She tilted her head to the side, leaning in closer, closing the gap that was between them. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same.

"What's wrong? You have that 'Oh, Crap' face on."

He chuckled faintly before shaking his head, making his hair fall in front of his eyes. He blew it aside, making it more messy than it was before. His sea-green eyes had a hint of hopelessness, exhaustion and confusion.

"Everything's fine."

Annabeth knew that it was not _fine. _Something was definitely wrong, but Percy didn't want to talk about it. But it didn't mean that she would press on.

"Really? Because your eyes say otherwise."

He gulped, knowing that Annabeth was not the kind to let things go that much. Sighing, he knew that he had to tell her.

"John told me that my dad might be actually dead."

Her mouth agape, she stared at him with a bewildered expression. "What?"

"Yeah, he guessed that Marcus ordered his men to do it for him. Guess that worked."  
"What do you mean it worked?" She asked. "Marcus had kept my dad here, he was supposed to be in the closet. I checked, he wasn't there."

"Well, he could be somewhere else! May-" She tried to reason positively, but he cut her short.

"Let's just face it, my dad's dead. There's nothing I can do, I was an i-"Annabeth wore an impatient expression as she slapped Percy's cheek, causing him to make his head turn and his eyes to widen in shock.

"What was that for? You hit me!"

"Stop being a baby, Percy!" Annabeth snapped quickly, annoyed. "Now, your dad is not dead okay! There's no evidence, so let's presume for a while that your dad _is_ alive. So quit it with the negativity, I don't like it." She huffed.

He was speechless, rubbing his sore cheek. He sighed, wanting to break the silence that overtook them. "You're right. I'm sorry, I was really overreacting."

Annabeth unfolded her arms and smile warmly. "A little too much to be exact." She teased, causing a grin to break out. His eyes danced with amusement and cheekiness, as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Percy! Stop it!" She laughed loudly, whacking his forearm lightly. He shook his head, causing hair to fall into his eyes once more.

"Nuh uh. Not until-"He was silenced by lips that were pressed against his. By this time, he stopped carrying her and placed her down, making Annabeth get on her tippy toes.

They broke apart, gasping for air as Annabeth ran a hand through his black, soft locks. He placed his head on her shoulder, hiding his face in her hair. Her hair smelt like strawberries, making him want to take in her scent more.

"Come on, we've got to get to the FBI building." She pulled away, making Percy groan slightly. She smirked before walking towards the car that they borrowed from Thalia.

* * *

"Ms. Chase?"

Annabeth immediately stood up, letting go of Percy's hand. She nodded her head, answering with a brief 'Yes.' Before following the man into David's office.

Percy trailed quietly behind, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The man seated them down before telling them the standard 'He'll be here soon.'

Annabeth and Percy mumbled a quick response, making the man leave briskly. They sat in casual silence, as Annabeth glanced at the clock impatient, tapping her foot. Percy shifted in his seat, playing with the Rubik's cube that he found on David's desk.

David's office was decorated like how any FBI agent's office should look like. Although, there was a revolver hanging on the wall near the filling cabinet. A few awards were also placed near to it.

A pair of boxing glove laid on the side, with some mouth guard hanging next to it. A bottled water of sprite and coke that seemed to be left there for quite some time, but all in all, it was quite a neat office.

"Ah hum." David coughed quietly, closing the door gently as he took his place behind the desk. He eyed Percy as he quickly placed back the cube, slightly mismatched. He raised an eyebrow before he continued talking. He clapped his hands together, staring intently at the couple.

"I will be interviewing the suspect, or Marcus. Joanna will be interviewed by Agent Underwood. I'll inform you about any information about your father, Percy. Any other things you want to add?" He asked, looking at them.

"Yes, I would like to discuss about John. He did help us; he helped you arrest Marcus and Joanna."

"How did he help exactly? As I recall, he tried to kill you two. He might as well be sentenced to jail for ten years." He answered patronizingly.

Annabeth sighed, closing her eyes and pursing her lips, letting out a sound before she opened her eyes again. "Yes, he did try to kill us. But he had no choice."

David raised an eyebrow. "No choice? Everyone has a choice."

Annabeth scoffed. "Not everyone, David. He had to pay for an operation that he could not afford. His mom really needs the surgery, and Marcus was the only one with the most money that he could work for."

"It's Agent Ben. And did you not know? He _tried_ to kill you two!" He reasoned loudly, causing Annabeth to wince slightly as it reached her ears.

"Listen, Annabeth. I know he helped you guys, but the only thing I can do is reduce his jail time by 6 months. He was involved with the Cashs. We can't let him off the hook." He sighed.

Annabeth nodded, leaning back slightly. "Alright, as long as his mother gets the surgery and his jail time is reduced. I guess it's acceptable."

David smiled tightly, getting up from his seat. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have an interrogation I have to complete." He smiled jokingly.

Annabeth and Percy smiled politely, not laughing at his terrible joke.

"Hello?" A muffled voice answered. David tried to hide his smile as he imagined how Annabeth would look like when she woke up. It was 6:30 in the morning, early for a normal person. But not an FBI agent. He sipped his hot cup of Joe before setting it down on his coaster. He brushed the crumbs that were left over from his morning ham sandwich.

Checking the time again on his Rolex, he wrote some side notes on a piece of paper. Realizing that the ink was out, he tossed it aside, searching for another pen. Clicking it, he scribbled down as fast as he could.

* * *

"Good, morning, Ms. Chase. I just called to inform you that I have evidence and a solid alibi for Percy's father's case. You might want to come to the Bureau."

There a small yawn coming from the receiver, followed by a shuffling sound, and a small vibration of a flicking switch.

"Can't you just tell me on the phone?"

"Sorry, but I think it's better if you came down here." He suggested, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Wha? Alright." Annabeth sighed. David heard some shuffling noise, followed by another yawn. "Who's that?" A deep voice answered. He heard a brief silence, before she spoke again. She must have covered the receiver, He thought.

"David?"

He perked up again, sliding his feet off the table, causing some pencils to drop on him. He quickly brushed it aside, answering with a quick 'Yeah?'

"What time do we have to be there?" She asked tiredly.

"Anytime is fine." He replied casually. A muffled grunt answered then there was a click.

He sighed, placing the receiver back into its original position. He placed his feet on the table again, but pulled it down quickly as he heard a knock on the door.

Answering with a quick come in and adjusting his tie, he just noticed, his partner, Grover was holding some donuts.

"What's up?"

Grover shrugged, placing the bagels and donuts on his desk and sat on the chair in front of him. "Eh, nothing much."

David nodded, before unfolding the bagels and taking one out, Biting into it, he gave a brisk thanks to Grover, who nodded in response.

"So….. did you tell them?" He asked curiously. David shook his head as he continued chewing on his bagel. Swallowing it quickly, he responded. "I thought telling them in person would be better."

"Yeah, it's better this way. At least Perce will know what happened."

"Yeah, I feel terrible not being able to help."

Grover smile and patted his shoulder, getting up and grabbing the bagels and donuts. "It's not your fault that Percy's dad was murdered. It was those savages." He opened the door and closed it quickly. David sighed, intertwining his finger together again, placing his chin onto it was his coffee steamed. Taking a quick sip again, He thought about how he was going to break the news.

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys like this chapter! It literally took me a day to write this, I kept having writer's block. Thank God that's over! Wish you guys a early New Year! I'm heading back to my own country soon, so Chinese New Year, more money for my allowance! :) **

**Just click that little button down there, not here where you think I am. But the review button! :)**

**Btw, I little contest for you guys. This sequel gonna end in two chapters, so should I end the last chapter with a proposal or their 8 month anniversary? Let me know!**

**Until the next chapter and Peace out**

**CaseyMarieCarter**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Annabeth." David greeted, pulling open the door as he smiled defiantly. Annabeth smiled slightly, sending a brief thanks to him as he smiled while he nodded his head. Percy nodded, giving a quick acknowledgement towards David.

His coffee was still steaming as they both sat down, wondering what did he wanted to chat about. Percy dropped his hand to the side, letting Annabeth grab his hand and intertwine their fingers together.

David smiled awkwardly, sitting down quickly and grabbing a file from the left side of his desk. He flipped through the file, licking his fingers and pulling out the piece of paper.

He handed it towards the couple, showing them a picture of Marcus, his information about himself and other stuff. Annabeth grabbed the paper, looking up at Percy and kicking up an eyebrow. He turned his head, shrugging slightly.

She stared intently at the paper before handing it back to David. He took it back and placed it carefully and neatly into the file once again. Handing over another piece of paper, he grabbed his cup of Joe and sipped it quickly.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrow in confusion as she stared at the paper before them. Percy's shook his head in disagreement to it.

David licked his lips, taking back the sheet and placing it back into the file. He slid across to the other side, placing the file in and rolled back. Seeing a confused looking Percy and Annabeth, he placed his fingertips onto the table, drumming his hands in a synced beat.

"What were those notes for?" Annabeth asked, pushing her fringe out of her eyes.

"It was from Marcus's confession. You might be upset by this information." He warned, tilting his head slightly. They nodded their simultaneously, wearing a more confused expression.

"Well…You see…"

_Flashback_

_Marcus heard the metal door slam quietly. Turning his head, he was faced with Agent Ben, who wore a very serious expression. Marcus wore an uninterested look, jutting his lip out and blew it dramatically. David rolled his eyes, clicking his golden pen and taking out a notepad._

_Sitting down, he gave a brief explanation of his arrest and how he could have a lawyer present. Then he read out information about his arrest and the attempted murder of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase._

_During that moment, Marcus dramatically rolled his eyes and flicked his hand. "Save it, Agent."_

_David rolled his eyes in annoyance and placed the file atop the metal table. Pulling out a sheet of paper, pushing it towards him. Grabbing it quickly, he scanned it and tossed it aside, making David scowl._

_Clearing his throat, his picked up his pen from the table. Raising his eyebrow, Marcus smiled defiantly._

_"Please explain your reason of your attempted murder of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."_

_He laughed, scoffing slightly. "Please Agent, you know the reason why."_

_Rolling his eyes and pursing his lips, knowing this one will be hard to crack. Annoyed with his brief and non-informative answers, he decided to step it up a notch._

_"Marcus, I do know why. And I do know that you will be in jail for 20 years." He laughed patronizingly._

_"I can pay my way out."_

_"Well, you may have been able to do that awhile ago. But that privilege has been declined."_

_He leaned forward, furrowing his eyebrows in worry. "Wait, what do you mean?"_

_Smirking inwardly, David tossed his pen onto the table again. "You're no longer mayor, you are now a fugitive that has no money."_

_"What?" Marcus asked incredulously, scratching the back of neck nervously. Wanting to crack him more for information, he leaned back, acting casual._

_"Yep, looks like you'll be in prison for the rest of your life." David raised his eyebrow, challenging him._

_Gulping and rubbing his hands together, due to the sweat that was forming. He sighed and leaned back as well. "I-I don't believe you." He answered, stuttering slightly._

_"Really?" David answered slowly and patronizingly. Hesitantly nodding his head, Marcus closed his eyes. He snapped them open quickly again, leaning forward and shaking his head. "There must be a way to shorten my jail time!"_

_"There is. Tell me where you hid Poseidon and the reason for the attempted murder of Annabeth and Percy."_

_Licking his lips nervously and shifting his foot under the table, he leaned forward, nodding his head. "And shortened jail time?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Alright, I tried to kill Percy and Annabeth mainly because…." He paused, afraid of ratting out._

_David raised his eyebrow in irritation as he gestured for him to continue as he quickly jotted down something on the notepad._

_Sighing, he pushed his lips slightly to the side and spoke into the mike that was in front of him. "My daughter wanted me to order a hit on them. She was jealous of the couple and wanted me to kill them."_  
_"Why couldn't you just say no?"_

_He shook his head, laughing sadistically. "I couldn't! My daughter is a devil's bitch! You don't know what she could do to me! I had no choice!"_

_Looking back to the mirror that was behind him, David nodded unnoticeably. "Where is Poseidon?"_  
_Pretending to look remorseful and regretful, he sighed sadly. "He's dead."_  
_Looking shocked and confused, David stood up and leaned forward, glaring at him. "What do you mean? What did you do with him?"_

_"I-I-I had him killed by one of my men." He stammered, slightly afraid._

_Controlling his temper, he turned away abruptly and walked towards the door. "By the way, you'll do extra jail time because of the murder. And so will your daughter." David said._  
_Standing up to protest, he shouted. "But you-" David cut him off but slamming the door and walking out._

_End of Flashback._

"My-My dad is dead?" He asked sadly, staring at the ground as he tried to hide a tear that was forming in his eyes. Annabeth rubbed his back reassuringly and looked up at David, frowning. David whispered a sorry and Annabeth nodded briskly.

"I can't believe this! One day he's on the phone with me… and the next…. He's dead!" Percy covered his face, slapping it repeatedly. Annabeth grabbed his hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"It's going to be alright, Percy. You have me, I won't leave that easily."

"How do you know? You might be next or something else could happen to me or you!" He answered quietly, shaking his head from side to side. Unwilling to believe this, Annabeth smacked his head, making him look up with a shocked expression.

"Why did you do _that_ for?"

"To stop your negativity, I can't take it, Percy! I just can't! Maybe…. It's best if…" She shook her head and stood up, letting go of his hand and running out of the door.

Percy turned his head and stared at the door sadly. Percy looked at David as David shrugged and tilted his head to the side, as if saying "Go after her you dork." Nodding his own head and smiling thankfully, he raced out of the door.

* * *

"Hey." Percy whispered quietly, making Annabeth look up. She smiled slightly and turned her head towards her shoes again. Sighing quietly to himself, he sat down beside her. Still not looking, Annabeth wished that he would just leave her alone. But that stubborn Seaweed Brain would never leave her alone.

Grabbing her chin and making her face him, he licked his lips uncomfortably. "Annabeth, you okay?" Annabeth turned away, shaking her head. "No, it's not ok! Percy, I can't take your negativity, it's ruining our relationship. How do I know that you won't be a depressed looking ghost that treks around the house? I-" He cut her off by attaching his lips to hers. The anger and sadness melted away as soon as his lips touched hers. Kissing back, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and ran her hand through his thick, black hair.

Pulling apart and gasping heavily, they both leaned in, their foreheads touching. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I love you. I really do, but I promise, it'll never happen again."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good."

* * *

"Percy, are you going to plan for your dad's funeral?" Annabeth asked, staring at the TV that was playing Inkheart. It was Friday night and it was their movie night. Since it was safe to be back home, they ordered take out Chinese and rented a movie. The bowl of popcorn sat atop their glass table, next to their box of noodles and their fortune cookies.

Looking down, Percy smiled as he played with her long, golden locks. Kissing her head, he responded with a muffled reply. Sitting up and grabbing her noodles, Annabeth continued staring at the TV as Percy stared at her instead. She looked so beautiful with her hair down like that. And I'm glad she's mine, Percy thought.

Feeling that someone's eyes were on her, she turned her head and looked at Percy weirdly. "What?" She asked bluntly. Percy shook his head and chuckling faintly, mumbling nothing. Raising her eyebrows, she took a bite into her noodles before staring at the TV again.

"Annabeth. What do you think I should do for my dad's funeral service? I really need your help."

Setting down her noodles and smiling, she nodded her head before putting on her 'Annabeth thinking face'. "I got it!" She snapped her fingers and smiled in satisfaction. Eager to hear about the idea, he leaned forward and smiled, asking "What?"

"Well, your dad is the founder of Poseidon Sea's, so we should invite his closet and most trust worthy staff and managers. Second, in normal funerals, there's a speech, so you might want to do that. I think that's all a funeral service could have." She explained. "Plus, it's not like we can play games or having a dance or something." She added sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes and laughing faintly, he grabbed the fortune cookies off the side. Handing them to Annabeth, he smiled cheekily before gesturing her to open it first. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity and took the cookie slowly. Cracking it open, her eyes widened in surprised. A ring was propped in her hand, picking it up and looking at it intently, she saw that Percy smiled in anticipation.

She stared at it with fascination, smiling as she saw that the rock of the ring was turquoise color and the ring was grey with small diamonds around it.

Standing up on one knee, he smiled confidently. "Annabeth, I haven't known you that long, but it's our 8th month anniversary, and I love you too much to wait. You're the one who I want to spend my life with. So… Will you marry me and become my wife?"

Having tears in her eyes, she stood there speechless. She nodded her head as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Annabeth stood up and tackled him, planting a sweet kiss onto his lips. He responded by laughing and kissing back.

They pulled apart, smiling like idiots. Pushing the hair out of her face and touching her cheek tenderly, he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Wise Girl." She smiled and nodded, whispering. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Ok! I know this is kind of short….. so….. I hope you like this chapter! The next one is Epilogue, so this is the last chapter.**

**Btw, I kept having this idea popping in my head….. So I'm just going to ask for your opinion on this.**

**Synopsis: Percy Jackson, a young, handsome and famous movie star. He has everything that he could ever want, except _real _friends. Annabeth Chase, a young, smart , beautiful girl, who is a spy that is assigned to watch Percy Jackson. Problem is, she hates him! Will she learn to like him or continue disliking him?**

**So…. Is it good? Let me know it your review! Oh, before I forget! Thanks for all the awesome and great reviews! I'm also hoping for 15 reviews, Hehe, :)**

**Until the next chapter,**

**CaseyMarieCarter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry for the late updates, I've been really busy with school tests and homework. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed as Percy pulled her out of the jewelry store. She tried to pull him back by digging her sandals into the rough pavement. Being pulled back slightly, Percy jumped up and down in excitement as Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Why do I love you?" Annabeth questioned thoughtfully. Percy grinned cheekily before planting a small kiss on her cheek.

As he pulled away, he leaned in, his mouth near her ear. "Because you do." He whispered, planting a soft kiss on her neck. He could feel her shiver slightly before he pulled back.

"Touché, Touché." Annabeth muttered as Percy smiled in victory. He grabbed her hand, their hands intertwining together. "Come on, I have more places to take you!" He smiled, making her smile as well. Pulling her by the bustling streets of Manhattan, as taxi's honked and zoomed by, busy New Yorkers briskly walking by with their phone to their ear.

Percy strode towards their car, opening the door for Annabeth as he smiled. "Well, aren't you chivalrous?" Annabeth commented teasingly as she placed her hand on her cheek. He smiled, placing his hand on hers. He pulled it off, kissing the back of her hand.

Smacking him lightly on the cheek, she gestured him to get to the other side of the car and start it up. She quickly got in, slamming the door in the process. Percy got in as well, slamming the door harder than usual, wincing as the impact made a loud smacking sound. Annabeth glared at him playfully, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Why do I let you drive?" She wondered aloud. His eyes gleamed with cheekiness, smiling as he backed out the parking space. "Because…" He stomped his foot onto the brake hard, slamming his palm onto the wheel. Annabeth turned back, seeing a silver car parked behind them.

Percy slammed the wheel again in frustration, rolling down the window and popping his head out of it. "Hey! Could you move?" He asked irritably. The driver got out, his eyes gleaming like hot coals, making Percy give him a weird look. He walked over, his face hard as stone as he took out something from his jacket pocket. It was something reflective, it gleamed in the sun, blinding Annabeth and Percy, making them cover their eyes slightly.

Before they knew it, there was loud crack, followed by screaming by-passers as Percy cried in horror. His trembling hands touched her cheek, pulling her up by her head, as her pool of blood spilled over the car seat. Tears streamed down his face, as his stared at her bloodied face, all pale and almost lifeless. He applied pressure onto her wound, making her wince in pain. She coughed, blood cover her lips.

"Help! Help!" Percy cried, his face drenched with tears, as he pulled her into his chest. She coughed feebly, placing her hand onto his face. Her hands trembled weakly, letting one of them fall into Percy's lap as he grabbed it and hung onto it tightly.

"Hold on, Annabeth. Don't leave me… just hang on." Percy spoke softly, sobbing slightly. She could feel the vision blur slightly as she blinked them away hard, before another second, she passed out.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth!" Percy cried, pulling her chest up to his ear, trying to hear her heart beat. He sighed in relief as he heard the faint pitter-patter coming from her. Pulling away her drenched hair (Due to his tears.) he kissed her forehead tenderly.

He could hear distant sirens come closer, as he held her tighter. As long as she's alive, I'm happy, He thought positively.

* * *

Percy felt a towel drape around his shoulders as he turned around, seeing an officer standing behind him, wearing a grim expression. He looked at her, his face mixed with curiosity and worry. He sat down on the bumper of the ambulance as she stood in front in, her hands folded.

"I'm sorry son, we tried everything to find the person who did that but… he left no trail."

He nodded, he knew that there would be no trail. The killer looked horrified when he shot Annabeth, at least that what Percy thought he saw before he drove away. He must've been trying to kill me… He thought sadly.

"Hey." A voice spoke up from behind.

Not bothering to look up, Percy nodded his head slowly. "You okay?" The man asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, shaken, but I'm fine. It's Annabeth who's not fine." Percy muttered. The agent placed his hand onto his shoulder, giving him a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. And anyway, the paramedics said that she would be fine, she was quite lucky she didn't get shot in the chest."

Percy exhaled deeply, placing his head in hands, slamming them repeatedly on his forehead. After a few more hits, he stopped. "Yeah… thanks, David."

"No problem." He smiled, slapping his palms onto his legs before he got up. He gestured for Percy to check on her. Percy nodded, smiling thankfully.

Climbing into the ambulance, he ducked slightly, due to his height as he crouched near Annabeth, who had just woken up. He smiled as he placed his hand in her hair, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Hey." He whispered softly.

She smiled, grabbing her hands and intertwining them together. "Hey." She whispered back.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He laughed as his eyes were watering. He quickly blinked them away as his hand gripped tighter onto hers. She squeezed his hand in reassurance, making him less tense that he was just now.

"I'm fine, Percy. Everything will be fine." She soothed. "The only thing that will be not fine is the wedding. We probably have to reschedule it." She added, laughing faintly. Percy let out a small chuckle as he planted another kiss on her lips. As they pulled apart, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Their heads whipped back, glancing at a man in a white shirt. He climbed up, standing near Annabeth's gurney. "Sir, I need you to sit back down, we're leaving soon." He informed in a stern matter. Percy nodded, sitting down on one of the chair beside her.

The man slammed the doors shut, sitting beside the couple. Percy heard the sirens start up again before he felt the van move. He stared at Annabeth as the man carefully examined her wounds, putting a new bandage over it. She winced at the contacted, letting out a faint ow.

The man smiled in a friendly way, saying something as he took out the stethoscope. He asked Annabeth to breathe in than out, then again. She did so, as she tried no t to glare at the man. She hated going to hospitals, except for the time Percy got shot.

"Ok, good." He smiled, placing the stethoscope back. Percy glanced at the man who was driver in the front as his eyes gaze out of the car window. He knew that it was no apparent accident, as the cops had ruled it, it was much more.

* * *

**Alrighty! Done and done! I wanted to write another sequel, let me know what you think. Oh, and _Life as I knew it _chapter two is up! **

**Peace out, **

**CaseyMarieCarter**


End file.
